<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding My Way to You by adenei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336961">Finding My Way to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei'>adenei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ron and Hermione don't immediately admit their feelings to each other. Set about a month after the final battle, and begins a week before they set off for Australia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Misreading the Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This can also be found in the Post War Drabbles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were at the Hog’s Head. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George. It was early June, and Hermione didn’t know what to do anymore. She figured the immense grief and loss of Fred was more than Ron could handle, so she chalked their stalemate of a relationship to that. It’d been a month and he hadn’t said anything about the kiss during the battle, and Hermione wanted to give him the space he needed to try and recover from everything that had happened.</p><p>	Hell, she needed time herself to process everything. To figure out what it meant to be alive now. And to make a plan to find her parents. She was leaving in a week. It took a while to create a plan and to obtain help from the Ministry to get there without giving away what exactly she’d done. Ron had mentioned wanting to go with her a while back. Once. Only once. She’d mentioned the plans to him earlier that day and he didn’t really respond. </p><p>	She wanted him to go with her, but didn’t want to force him into going if he felt like he needed to be home. Maybe Harry would go. Or even Ginny. No, Mrs. Weasley would never allow that. So, she’d go alone if she had to. Hermione was sure she could figure out how to work alone again. After all, that’s what she’d spent the first twelve years of her life doing. </p><p>	Her physical wounds from the war had finally healed. Even the nightmares were becoming less and less. But she still hurt. Her heart hurt so much from thinking and hoping they’d finally been on the brink of something. She’d kissed him. He’d kissed her. Not to mention all those stolen moments at Shell Cottage where it felt like there was a heavy wave of something unspoken between them, and the hope that just maybe they could have something more. </p><p>	Hermione was abruptly brought back to the present when she heard giggling coming from the other side of Ron. Some witch had come over to their table. Hermione was used to that. They couldn’t really go anywhere without being recognized, but Aberforth was normally pretty good about keeping people away. But this girl, she was...she was...coming onto Ron. Flirting with him. And Ron was actually smiling, and laughing. He was playing into it like she wasn’t even there. Like she didn’t mean a damn thing to him.</p><p>	It made Hermione sick. She didn’t notice the concerned looks that Harry and Ginny were giving her, and even George was looking at Ron, questioning what he was playing at. The girl finally slipped Ron a piece of paper and walked away to join her friends. Ron turned back to the rest of the group and noticed them looking at him. </p><p>	“What?” he asked them.</p><p>	“What do you mean what?” George retorted. “What was all that about?”</p><p>	“She just wanted to thank us for everything we did in the battle. You know, how we saved the world and all?”</p><p>	“Then why was she only talking to you?” Ginny asked her brother.</p><p>	“Does it really matter? It was nothing,” Ron said.</p><p>	Hermione couldn’t hold it in any longer. “It was NOT nothing. She clearly wanted more than to come over here and thank you. Maybe you should go join her and her friends, since she clearly wants to go home with you tonight.” Harry opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Ginny and George watched silently, hoping their brother wouldn’t do something stupid. </p><p>	“Oh, come off it, Hermione! I can get attention, too, you know.” Ron scoffed.</p><p>	“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” she asked as she glared at him.</p><p>	“Like I haven’t noticed how blokes swooned over you the last time we went out in Muggle London?” Ron shot back. </p><p>Hermione looked at him and tried to think of what he was referring to. She remembered some guys cat calling her as they were walking down the road, and then one tried to buy her a drink, but she politely declined and dismissed him. She never even acted like she was interested. How could he even compare that to what was happening now?</p><p>“I don’t need to take this. From any of you!” He gestured to the rest of them. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get my drink and leave you alone in your bad mood. I’m sure it won’t take long for you to find someone better than me.” Ron shoved his chair back, grabbed his drink and walked away. George watched him head towards the bar and got up to go after him. </p><p>Hermione didn’t even bother to look as she tried to control the tears that were threatening in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid. Thinking that everything they’d gone through in the past year had made them stronger. Brought them closer together. She got up and ran to the loo, where she apparated away once the door had closed behind her. </p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>	George sidled up next to his brother at the bar. Aberforth eyed them and then walked to the other side of the bar to give them some space. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” George rounded on him.</p><p>	“Go away George. I didn’t do anything.” Ron said, trying to turn to ignore his brother.</p><p>	“Like hell it’s not! Ron, that girl came over and pretty much all but said, ‘hey, hot stuff, take me home and have your way with me,’ and you played into it! In front of Hermione!” George was in complete and utter disbelief at what was happening.</p><p>	“So? It’s not like Hermione and I are even together.” Ron said without looking at George.</p><p>“And why the hell not? Harry told me she kissed you during the battle. Fucking hell, Ron, Fred and I gave you that bloody book to help you! And time and time again you keep ruining whatever sodding chance you’ve got!” It wasn’t lost on George or Ron that he’d mentioned Fred, but neither dwelled on it. </p><p>“Yeah, but it was probably a bloody pity kiss. ‘Oh, we’ll probably be dead by the morning, might as well do this now.’ She hasn’t said a damn thing about it since then. She clearly didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“Are you fucking mental? Have you ever once thought that maybe she’s waiting for you to make the next move? Ron, she put the bloody quaffle on your pitch! Did you even read that book?”</p><p>“Of course I’ve read the book! What more do I have to say to her? I come running anytime I hear the slightest whimper from her when she’s sleeping to comfort her! I told her I wanted to go with her to Australia. She hasn’t said a word about any of it until today. She’s leaving next week. What more can I say to her?” Ron finally looked at George, who saw the desperation in his brother’s eyes. </p><p>“Tell her you love her! Or don’t, and just kiss her instead. Ron, you’re going to fuck everything up if neither of you say anything.”</p><p>“And if she rejects me because she doesn’t feel the same way? I’ve ignored her for a month, what if she’s given up? What then? I don’t want to lose her, so if it means just being friends that I get to keep her in my life, then I’m bloody fine with that.” Ron spat back.</p><p>George took a deep breath. “All’s I can say to you right now is you better be thanking Merlin that it’s me who’s here right now and not Fred because he’d have hexed you into tomorrow for how thick you’re being.” Ron looked at him. </p><p>“Yeah, I know what I bloody said, but it’s true. It was his idea to give you the book, he’s the one who picked up on the fact that you fancied her and had no clue of what to do about it. Maybe it was because he felt guilty about turning your teddy into a spider when we were little, or maybe he just wanted to finally be a good brother, but he cared enough to want to see you happy with her. I do, too, of course, but you’ve got to get your head out of your arse and grow a pair. </p><p>“Go find her. And if you can’t tell her how you feel, then at least insist on going with her. Don’t take no for an answer. And for the love of Merlin burn that bloody paper that other girl gave you!”</p><p>Ron stared at his brother, letting the words sink in. Never in a million years would he have thought there would be a day when he’d have to admit that George was right. And Fred, for that matter. Nor did he think his twin brothers would ever truly have his back with no tricks involved. He threw the paper on the bar, and George took it, shredding it into tiny pieces. Ron turned to look back at the table, and noticed that Hermione and Ginny were both gone. </p><p>He got up and headed back over to Harry, and George followed. Ron didn’t have to say anything because Harry gave him a look that said, ‘she’s gone.’ </p><p>“Go,” George said to his brother. “Harry and I will cover the tab. Just find her.” Ron nodded and headed for the door.</p><p>****************************</p><p>	“Hermione?” Ginny had entered the bathroom of the Hog’s Head, only to find it empty. “Shit,” she said under her breath as she went back to the table. </p><p>Harry looked up at her. “No luck?” Ginny shook her head. </p><p>“I need to go back to the Burrow. Can you side-along me?”</p><p>	“Sure, but then I should come back and make sure George doesn’t need backup,” Harry said as they hurried down the hall to the bathroom. </p><p>“Do you think they’ll ever sort it out?” Ginny asked him.</p><p>“I hope so. It’s funny, it terrified me when I first realized that they felt that way about each other. If they fell apart, where would that leave the three of us? But this, watching them like this, it’s torture. They need to be together. They’re just so…”</p><p>“Right for each other?” Ginny finished.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s get you back to find Hermione before she does something stupid, and I can get back to prevent the same thing with Ron.” </p><p>Ginny took Harry’s arm as they apparated back to the Burrow. He gave her a quick kiss before he returned back to the Hog’s Head as Ginny hurried to the house. </p><p>She walked in to find her mum and dad at the kitchen table, looking concerned. “She’s upstairs, dear,” Molly said as Ginny nodded and made her way to her bedroom. She knew now was not the time to ask questions.</p><p>Ginny walked into her room to find Hermione frantically shoving things into her beaded bag by her camp bed. “Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione sniffed back her tears. “Ginny, I- I know this is your room and all, but can I just be alone please?”</p><p>	“Not until you tell me what you’re doing with the bag,” Ginny said sternly.</p><p>	“I can’t stay here anymore. Ron clearly can’t stand me, and I can’t keep waiting around and hoping he’s going to come around! It hurts too much, Ginny.” Hermione’s tears rolled faster down her face.</p><p>	“And where do you think you’re going to go? Dad and Bill haven’t checked your parent’s house to see if it’s safe yet! You’re not supposed to leave for Australia for another week. I know it’s awkward, but you have to stay, Hermione.”</p><p>	Hermione looked at Ginny, knowing that she was right. She set the bag down. “I’m still going to owl Kingsley and see if he can push my departure date up.”</p><p>	Ginny sat on her bed. “Just, don’t give up, okay?”</p><p>	“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Hermione sat back on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest as she looked out the window. “I promise I’m not going to disappear. I’d just rather be alone right now.”</p><p>	“Alright. I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” Ginny said.</p><p>	Ginny left the room and Hermione looked out the window, going through everything again, for the millionth time, trying to figure out what went wrong. She wasn’t sure exactly how long she was sitting there when she heard the door open. </p><p>	Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards the door. “Thanks, Ginny, I-” She froze. It wasn’t Ginny standing there, but Ron.</p><p>	“Can I come in?” he asked.</p><p>	Hermione looked back out the window. “I guess so.”</p><p>	Ron walked in and sat on Ginny’s bad. He didn’t think it was a good idea to get too close yet. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”</p><p>	Hermione didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure what to say. It’s okay? No, it wasn't’  okay. She didn’t want to lie.</p><p>	“I know I was an arsehole, and I said some awful things. I’m not asking you to forgive me right away. Reckon I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>	“Coming to your senses, are you?” Hermione said sarcastically.</p><p>	“Yeah, I guess I am.” Ron was silent for a moment. “Listen, I was serious when I said I wanted to go to Australia with you. You can’t go alone, Hermione. I won’t- I won’t let you-”</p><p>	“I never wanted to go alone, Ron.” She finally turned to look at him.</p><p>	“You didn’t? Er, don’t?” Ron asked, sounding surprised.</p><p>	“Yes, Ron. That’s why when Kingsley was helping me make arrangements I asked for a room with two beds. Because I thought you were going to go with me. It would have been frivolous to get two rooms, you know. We’ve already spent the better part of a year in the same tent. But then you didn’t really respond when I tried to tell you what the plan was, and so I figured you’d changed your mind. If you feel like you need to stay, I don’t want to make you go-”</p><p>	“I want to go. I just thought- nevermind,” Ron said, shaking his head.</p><p>	“Just thought what? Please tell me,” Hermione pleaded with him.</p><p>	“Er, you made all the plans without me. Just figured you didn’t want me to go anymore.”</p><p>	“Of course not!” Hermione said indignantly. </p><p>They could keep going round and round over the misunderstanding, but Ron said, “So it’s settled, then? I’m going with you?”</p><p>“Only if you want to.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Okay. The first portkey leaves Saturday at 10.” Hermione told him.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll, er, leave you alone now. See you in the morning?” Ron asked hesitantly.</p><p>Hermione nodded. Ron was about to shut the door behind him, when Hermione spoke up. “Ron?” He stopped and turned around. “You aren’t- you aren’t going to owl that girl are you?” </p><p>	“What girl?” Ron asked. Hermione gave him a hard look. “The one from the Hog’s Head? Course not. I tossed the parchment in the bin.”</p><p>“You did?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ron said. He thought he saw the tiniest hint of a smile across her lips. “G’night, Hermione.”</p><p>“Good night, Ron.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Portkey travel to Australia had been absolutely abysmal. Even with the time between each portkey, by the time they’d arrived in Melbourne, Hermione was feeling incredibly nauseous. She was really thankful Ron was with her because she was sure she’d only heard about half of what the Australian Ministry official had said.</p><p>	“...alright then, so here are your keys to the studio flat we’ve arranged for you during your stay here. It’s not very large, and only one bedroom, but the sofa pulls out into a bed if needed,” he eyed them both. “Everything you’ve requested is here in this bag. It’s got a variety of local phone books, as well as a list of all the muggle dentistry offices within a fifty mile radius. We’re still working on the list of Monica and Wendell Wilkins in the area, but we’ll send you an owl once that’s finished. Is there anything else we can help you with?”</p><p>“Er, where is the nearest grocery to where we’re staying?” Hermione managed to ask, though food was not anywhere near the forethought of her mind. She’d just had a flashback to being on the run, and wanted to make sure she knew where to purchase food since it’d be easier to buy and cook instead of getting constant takeaway.</p><p>“There’s one just down the block! Though, I’m afraid it won’t be open until morning.”</p><p>“That’s fine, thank you,” she said. Hermione looked at Ron to see if he had any other questions, but he stayed quiet.</p><p>“Right then, if you’ll just take my arm, I’ll side-along you to your flat. It’s right on the outside of the wizarding village. Technically, it’s in a muggle neighborhood, but the Ministry owns it for our out of town visitors. Sorry, we don’t get many portkeys in at this hour of night, it’s nice to have some company,” the man chuckled. </p><p>Ron held out his hand for Hermione to take, which she did as Ron grabbed onto his forearm. Hermione braced herself for the apparition, knowing that after this she could lie down and take a nap. Hermione felt the familiar tug and she no sooner closed her eyes than she opened them again and they were outside in a quaint little park. They walked through and across the street to a three story brick building. </p><p>“Right, so you’re flat 2A. The grocery is down the street that way,” he pointed. The passcode to get into the building is 5298. There’s an area in the cellar with a few owls in case you need to send anything, and please don’t hesitate to reach out if you need anything. Like I said before, we’ll be in touch when we get that last bit of information to you. The name’s Graham, Graham Jacobsen, if you need anything at all.”</p><p>“Thanks for your help,” Ron said as Graham tipped his cap to him and began walking away. Ron typed in the passcode, and they entered through the door and walked up to their flat. He put the key into the door and let themselves in. Hermione followed close behind. Graham wasn’t kidding. It was small. There was a kitchenette to the right, with a small table. To the left there was a desk and chair, couch and table that made up the tiny living room. Straight ahead was a door that led to the bedroom, and the bathroom was through a door beyond that. </p><p>Ron walked into the bedroom and set down the two bags, before coming back out to the sitting room. “You should go rest.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I will,” Hermione said as she looked at him. </p><p>“You take the bedroom,” he said, reading her mind.</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes, Hermione. We’re here to find your parents. You take the bed.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you,” she said as she walked into the bedroom to take a nap. The bed seemed huge compared to the camp beds she’d been sleeping on since last July. Hermione laid down on the bed and fell asleep quickly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ron flopped down on the couch. He reflected on the past week. Things hadn’t gotten much better between them since they were at the Hog’s Head. If anything, things had gotten more awkward between them. He just wanted to tell her how he felt, but the longer he waited, the more it felt like it wasn’t the right time. He was stuck in this endless loop and was miserable because of it. Ron laid there for a while, until he eventually fell asleep, too.</p><p>*********************</p><p>Hermione woke up a while later, forgetting where she was. She looked around and saw the sun shining through the window. Her watch said seven in the morning as her stomach growled. Hermione got up to use the bathroom, and then unpacked the beaded bag. Ron looked like he was still sleeping on the couch, so Hermione decided to go explore the neighborhood and get some food. </p><p>Hermione walked out and grabbed one of the keys that was on the counter and slipped out the door. It was a bit cold, given it was winter in Melbourne, but still much warmer than England. Hermione’s light jacket was enough to keep her warm as she walked down the street. Graham was correct, in that there was a corner grocery at the end of the block. Luckily it was open, so Hermione went inside and began shopping. She gathered things for breakfast and lunches, like eggs, milk, bread, deli meat, some fresh fruit and vegetables. Back home with her mum and dad, they’d always skip the snack aisle, but she went down it today and grabbed some biscuits and crisps for Ron. </p><p>When she was finally satisfied they had enough food for at least a week, Hermione headed for the checkout area. She was about to walk right by the spirits section, when something possessed her to walk down it. Hermione looked at what was in her cart, and decided to grab a bottle of vodka, since it would pair well with the juice that she had. Happy with her final addition, she went through the checkout line and paid for her groceries. She walked the cart full of bags out to the parking lot, and moved around to the side of the building, where she inconspicuously stuffed the bags in her small beaded bag. </p><p>She walked back to the street, and was about to turn back towards the flat, but noticed several shops down an adjoining street. Hermione chose to explore a bit more before heading back. She knew she shouldn’t be out long because she had several items that would need to stay cold, so she looked up and down the street briefly to see what it had to offer, and saw a small cafe that looked to be busy with the morning crowd. </p><p>Hermione walked inside and smelled the strong aroma of coffee and fresh pastries, and decided to get breakfast here. She ordered two breakfast sandwiches, some pastries, and two coffees for herself and Ron. When she’d gotten her order from the pick up area, she made her way back to the apartment. Hermione was smiling, thinking how excited Ron would be with her surprise, but the smile was wiped clean off her face when she walked back into the flat.</p><p>Ron’s head turned to the door when she entered and he stood up quickly. “Where were you?” he said angrily.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too,” Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. “I went to the grocery to get us food to stock the fridge and pantry, and then I saw a cafe and thought you might like some breakfast. She shoved the bag and coffee at him as she walked into the kitchenette and began taking the bags out of her beaded bag.</p><p>“You can’t just leave like that! At least leave me a note next time. I woke up and you were gone! What was I supposed to think? I wouldn’t have even known where to start looking for you,” Ron rounded on her. </p><p>“How does it feel?” Hermione spat. It took a moment before she realized what she said. She looked up at him quickly, her face full of shock and guilt. “No, I- I didn’t mean that.”</p><p>“It’s true, though.” Ron said as he walked back to the couch and sat down.</p><p>“Ron, no, it’s not. I don’t blame you anymore. I’m sorry,” she abandoned the bags and walked over and sat next to him. </p><p>“But I did leave you,” Ron said.</p><p>Hermione lifted her hand to touch his face, turning it so he’d look at her. “And you came back. Yes, I was upset, and very mad at you, but I’ve forgiven you. I just lost my temper.”</p><p>His hand reached up and closed around hers. “We’re good at that. Losing our tempers..” he said looking at her.</p><p>“Yeah….” Hermione said. They were both frozen there. Looking into each other’s eyes, yet not moving. Hermione looked down briefly at his lips, hoping that he might-.</p><p>There was a tap on the window that broke them apart. An owl was hovering with a letter attached to his leg. Ron got up to let the owl in and Hermione got up to tend to the groceries again. The moment was lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spontaneity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spontaneity<br/>	After their awkward conversation in the morning, Ron and Hermione had set up all the materials the Australian ministry had gotten for them, and they began their research. The owl had contained the list of Monica and Wendell Wilkins that lived within a fifty mile radius. Turns out there were twelve. </p><p>	They’d stopped for a brief lunch break, and had ordered takeaway that night for dinner. By the time night had fallen, Hermione observed their work. Of the thirty some dentist offices in the area, seventeen of them were in relatively close proximity to where eight of the Wilkins’ lived. They decided they’d start with those tomorrow. Hermione had purposely scheduled their arrival over the weekend, but forgot that Australia was ahead, so even though they left on Saturday morning, that meant they’d arrived on Sunday. Hermione was hoping for an extra day to get over the time change and plan a bit more, but she didn’t want to waste a weekday either.</p><p>	“So tomorrow, we’ll start by calling the dental offices to see if there are any Dr. Wilkins.” Hermione went over the plan. They’d owled the Ministry that morning to ask about installing a telephone, and they were there by the afternoon to do so. </p><p>	“You’ll make the first few so I can listen to see how you do it, yeah?” Ron asked.<br/>	Hermione chuckled a bit. “Sure, but you weren’t terrible a few years ago when you called over the summer.”</p><p>	“Yeah, but that’s just it. It’s been a few years, hasn’t it? I wouldn’t want to accidentally yell at someone again like I did to Harry’s uncle,” Ron grinned at her.</p><p>	Hermione laughed. “I forgot about that! Well, I think we’re good for tonight. I won’t make you work every hour of the day.”</p><p>	Ron got up to go raid the pantry in the kitchen and looked back at her. “What do you want to do instead, then? It’s only...seven.”</p><p>	Hermione thought back to the vodka she bought that morning at the store. Oh, I don’t know. We could get drunk and tell each other everything we’re afraid to say sober, Hermione thought to herself. “I don’t care. You pick.”</p><p>	Ron pulled out the bag of crisps and saw the bottle behind it. “What’s this?” he pulled the bottle out and looked at her. </p><p>	“Looks like a bottle of vodka to me,” Hermione said sarcastically.</p><p>	He looked back at it, and then at Hermione again. “Want some?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>	“Sure, if you do.” So, Ron cracked open the bottle, as Hermione pulled out the mixer and some cups. They poured the glasses, and Hermione took hers. With her previous thought about getting drunk in her mind, Hermione slammed her drink, and set her empty cup back on the counter.</p><p>	Ron cocked an eyebrow at her. “Are having a drink or getting drunk?”</p><p>	Hermione shrugged. “Might as well have some fun before all I can think about is finding my parents.”</p><p>	“You mean that’s not already the only thing on your mind?” Ron asked.</p><p>	He had a point. She had become fairly obsessed with trying to make a plan today, and it wasn’t until Ron pried her away from it that she remembered that no matter how hard they planned, it wouldn’t speed up time. </p><p>	“I can think about other things, you know,” Hermione said.</p><p>	“Like what?” </p><p>	“I’m going to need another drink before I tell you that,” she rolled her eyes and poured some more. She watched Ron sip his own drink, before slamming her second full glass. Hermione made to go pour a third when Ron reached out and took her cup away from her.</p><p>“Alright, what’s really going on?” he asked her.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hermione responded. She was already feeling a bit of the effects of having drunk two glasses quickly. </p><p>“You aren’t one to drink a lot, let alone drink to get drunk. What’s going on, Hermione?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she said. So much for trying the drinking angle to get Ron to talk about the kiss. “I’m just nervous,” she half lied. She was nervous, but her patience with the current status of their relationship was dwindling, and the two things combined were starting to get to her. </p><p>“Do you want to go for a walk? Some fresh air might be nice, and isn’t there a Wilkins residence close by? We could always scope it out, check one off the list tonight?” Ron suggested.</p><p>He was right, some fresh air might do her some good. “Sure, I guess so.” </p><p>She went to get her coat as Ron double checked the map they’d marked up earlier today. Sure enough, the home of Wilkins #4 as they’d labeled it was only three blocks away from them. Ron grabbed his own jacket as he stuffed the map in his pocket.</p><p>“Ready?” Ron asked, as Hermione nodded. He opened the door, and let her exit first before following and locking the door. </p><p>The neighborhood they were in was peaceful. The air was crisp, but not too cold as they set out in the opposite direction Hermione had gone in the morning. Neither said anything as they walked on, Ron leading the way.</p><p>“Think you’ll feel a little better when we get one out of the way tonight?” Ron asked as they walked.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I doubt we’ll end up seeing anything. I don’t exactly feel comfortable invading their personal privacy, and it’s a bit late to just walk up to their door besides. Even the likelihood of it being them is incredibly slim. Who knows if any of these twelve the Australian Ministry found are even them. What if they ignored me completely and are on the other side of Australia as we speak!”</p><p>“They’re here, Hermione. They have to be. Take a right here. The house is on this street. Number 304.” </p><p>They continued walking down the street, but couldn’t walk as slowly as Hermione would have liked because one of the homeowners was taking out their garbage at the same time. The man looked up as he saw them approach. “Evening! Looks like a beautiful night for a stroll,” he said smiling under the glow of the streetlight.</p><p>Ron’s first thought was that Australian’s were quite friendly, even to people they didn’t know, but the man sounded British more than Australian. They were maybe ten feet away when he’d spoken, and normally Hermione was the one who would exchange pleasantries, but she hadn’t spoken yet, so Ron decided he would, so they wouldn’t seem rude. “Er, hello. Yes, it’s not too cold, is it?”</p><p>“Not at all!” the man said back to them. “I’ll take an Australian winter over a British one any day, though I do miss it,” he said as he began walking toward his house. Hermione and Ron were in front of the house now, under the streetlight he’d just walked away from.</p><p>“You’re from England, too?” Ron asked. He couldn’t stop the question from falling out of his mouth. The man stopped and turned.</p><p>“Yes, we’ve been here for about a-” he froze. “Her-Hermione?” Ron saw him then. Really saw him. Could it really be Mr. Granger? But how did he know that it was Hermione? Ron thought she’d altered their memories.</p><p>Hermione was frozen. She couldn’t speak, so Ron took the lead again. “Mr. Grang- I mean, Wilkins?”</p><p>“Yes..,” the man said carefully. “Ron?” It’d been a few years since Ron had last seen him. When they dropped Hermione off the summer before sixth year.</p><p>	“Yeah… How do you know who I am?” he asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Is that really you? Is that really my Hermione?”</p><p>“...Dad?” she finally said as she stepped closer to him, but Ron grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Hermione, how can we trust it’s really him? You said they wouldn’t know who you were..” Ron didn’t care if the supposed Mr. Granger could hear him. He looked at the house. The number did say 304. “Mr. Granger, if you’re really who you say you are, you’ll need to tell us something that only you and Hermione would know.”</p><p>“Why? But that’s ridiculous! It’s been 11 months since I’ve seen my daughter-” he started to say, but Ron cut him off.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but please, we need you to. If you are who you say you are, then we’ll explain why, but after everything we’ve been through, trusting people isn’t exactly an easy task.” Ron continued to hold Hermione with one hand as his other had hold of his wand.</p><p>“Fine,fine! Anything to prove who I am. When Hermione turned eleven, we were out on the patio for tea time, celebrating with her favorite special treat, chocolate chip scones. Hermione had just opened up one of her presents, a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Her mother and I thought she was too young to start reading the classics, but she’d borrowed Charles Dickens from the library the first week back at school, so we chose that one for her. She had already started reading when that Hogwarts professor,” he scrunched his eyes in concentration, “McGonagall, was it? Came to the door with her Hogwarts letter. It was the day we’d finally understood why she was so extraordinary.”</p><p>When Mr. Granger had finished the story, Hermione broke free from Ron’s grasps and ran towards the man who was undoubtedly her father. There was no way a death eater could possibly know that story, or tell it with the true, heartfelt emotion that Mr. Granger had..</p><p> “Daddy!” she cried as she jumped into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I had to keep you safe! I thought I’d done everything correctly, but I didn’t and I can’t believe we found you. We only just got her today, and weren’t really going to start looking until tomorrow, but Ron suggested we go for a walk, and you’re here! You’re okay!” Ron was sure tears were pouring down her face as he watched the reunion.</p><p>“Of course we’re okay, sweetheart. Would you like to come inside? Your mother, she’s been so lost lately without you. She’s had a hard time understanding.”</p><p>Ron wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to impede on their reunion, but he didn’t want to leave her alone either.</p><p>“Ron, you should come in as well. You traveled all this way.” Ron was relieved that Mr. Granger wanted him to come with them. He nodded as he walked up. Hermione smiled gratefully at him as they followed Mr. Granger into the house.</p><p>“Jean, dear, could you come down here and say hello to our guests?” Mr. Granger called for his wife.</p><p>“Guests? But Hugo it’s after eight! Who would be calling at this time of night?” Mrs. Granger came around the corner and dropped the book that was in her hand. “No,” she whispered. </p><p>Hermione looked at her father hesitantly, unsure of whether she should go hug her or not. Her question was answered soon enough when her mother opened her arms up and hurried toward her daughter, who gladly reciprocated the hug. </p><p>“You’re alive. You’re okay. I didn’t think…” Mrs. Granger couldn’t finish any of her sentences. </p><p>“Why don’t we go sit down and talk,” Mr. Granger suggested. He led them down the hall and into their living room, where Hermione and Ron sat on one side of the sectional they had, and her parents sat on the other.</p><p>No one really knew where to start, until Hermione said. “I’m sorry I sent you here. I- I didn’t know what else to do to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Hermione, you should have told us what was going on,” Mrs. Granger said. “Here we were living our lives as Monica and Wendell Wilkins, thinking we didn’t have a daughter, and then one day in March we woke up and remembered everything! Remembered we were Jean and Hugo Granger, who had a daughter that was nowhere to be found. Wondering why on Earth we were in Australia and not home in England!”</p><p>“So the memory charm did work, then?” Hermione said, confused. “But then why did it break?”</p><p>Ron looked at her, and then at her parents. “You said it broke in March? Do you happen to know the day?”</p><p>Mr. Granger thought for a moment before responding, “Around the 21st?”</p><p>Ron looked at Hermione. “Malfoy Manor. The torture must have been too much to maintain the magic.”</p><p>“Or maybe...maybe I did-”</p><p>“Don’t say it, Hermione,” Ron said. He refused to believe she’d died and come back. He’d already lived through thinking she was dead in his arms when they apparated to Shell Cottage.</p><p>“But I must have for the spell to break,” Hermione said.</p><p>“What happened at...Malfoy Manor, did you say?” Mrs. Granger asked. “Isn’t that the same name as the boy who bullied you at school?”</p><p>“Yes, Mum. We- we got caught, and were taken there. I was tortured by one of the death eaters, and I-” Hermione couldn’t finish as Ron put his arm around her and comforted her as best he could. </p><p>“Oh, honey,” her mother said. “So is that the reason everything came back to us?”</p><p>“It must be. I never meant for it to break. I just wanted to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Safe from what, sweetheart?” her father asked.</p><p>“So, you know how I talked about You-Know-Who up until about fourth year, and then kind of stopped after that?”</p><p>	“Yes..” Mr. Granger said as her Mum nodded.</p><p>“Well, he came back at the end of fourth year. I stopped talking about it because I didn’t want you to keep me home from school. You already knew about Harry’s history with You Know Who, and being his friend, we, er, tended to get into a bit more trouble than I may have let on. We promised Harry we would go with him, help him defeat You-Know-Who. I didn’t go back to school for seventh year. We went on the run to complete a mission that was necessary to destroy him once and for all.”</p><p>“I have a feeling there’s a lot more to this story that’s going to take more than one night,” Mr. Granger said. </p><p>“I- yes,” Hermione said guiltily. “I promise I’ll tell you everything. I won’t hide any more.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be done tonight, sweetheart,” her mother said. “Would you like to stay here?” </p><p>“I-” Hermione looked at Ron. She wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>“You can stay if you want. It’s fine,” Ron told her. It wasn’t fine for him, but if this was what her family needed, he didn’t want to stand in the way. </p><p>“Thanks, Mum, but I think I’ll go back to the flat the Ministry put us up in,” Hermione explained to her parents, much to Ron’s surprise.</p><p>Mr. Granger gave Ron a hard look. Ron tried not to look guilty. Not that he had anything to feel guilty about. Hermione noticed too because she said, “Dad, there are two bedrooms, don’t worry.” Ron tried not to give her a look. Didn’t she just say she wasn’t going to lie anymore? “We can come back tomorrow if you’d like, and I’ll start from the beginning.”</p><p>Her parents nodded. “How does 4:00 sound? We need to be at the office until about 3,” her father said.</p><p>“That’s great,” Hermione said gratefully. Her parents walked them to the door. “Dad? Mum? Why didn’t you return to England when the spell broke?” she asked.</p><p>Ron watched as Hermione’s parents gave each other a look before her father said, “Well, we thought about it. But ultimately we knew there was a reason you would have sent us here. We knew we had to trust you, and hoped you’d find your way to us when things were okay again.”</p><p>“Thank you for trusting me.” Hermione said in a voice that clearly said ‘I don’t deserve you’.</p><p>“We missed you more than anything, sweetheart. We’re so thankful you’re safe,” Mrs. Granger said.</p><p>Hermione hugged both her parents tightly. “I love you both.”</p><p>“We love you, too. We’ll see you tomorrow afternoon,” Mr. Granger said as they made their way out the door. </p><p>The walk back to the flat was quiet. Ron could sense Hermione’s relief, but knew there was a long road ahead, even if the search had turned out surprisingly quick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Father Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father Knows Best<br/>Hermione waited as Ron unlocked the door, and he gestured for her to go in first. She slung her jacket over one of the chairs as she walked aimlessly towards the bedroom. Hermione was trying to process everything as she grabbed her toothbrush and pajamas and headed for the bathroom. </p><p>As she brushed her teeth, she reflected on what had happened. Hermione wasn’t planning on doing anything tonight, except maybe drinking a bit too much and hopefully loosening her lips to tell Ron how she felt. But he’d stopped her. And she was honestly annoyed that he had. But then he suggested they go for a walk and scope out one of the houses. The house that was her parents. Her parents. They were alive. They were okay. They remembered her because the spell broke during her torture. They weren’t mad. But..how could they not be mad at her. Hermione was expecting the worst, and yet they were relieved to see her there, and even understanding. </p><p>She spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth out. Hermione moved to use the toilet and change her clothes next. Her parents wanted her to stay with them, but she’d said no. Why? Ron. She couldn’t abandon him. He’d come with her all this way. She was hoping she’d be able to spend time alone with him to sort things out, but instead they’d found her parents within the first twenty four hours. All because he suggested a walk. </p><p>Hermione felt a wave of gratitude flood her system. She was going to have her parents back, sooner than she thought,  and it was all because of his suggestion. She opened the bathroom door and picked up her clothes. Ron was sitting on the bed, waiting for her to come out, presumably so they could switch. He stood up to walk toward the bathroom, but Hermione cut him off.</p><p>She dropped what she was holding and met him halfway, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you,” she said into his shoulder.</p><p>Ron wasn’t expecting the hug, and it took a moment to react, but he gladly wrapped his arms around her. “Er, you’re welcome, though I’m not sure for what?” he said awkwardly, but he never let go of her.</p><p>Hermione looked up at him. “For suggesting we go for a walk. For not letting me get drunk instead tonight. For helping me find my parents.” Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked away slightly. “For being here with me.”</p><p>I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Ron thought. “It’s nothing,” he said instead. Why was it so hard to just tell her how he felt? “Wouldn’t want you here alone,” he added in an attempt to salvage the moment. He felt her grip on him slacken as she let go and picked up the clothes she’d discarded.</p><p>He continued onto the loo as she put her clothes away and pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in. She picked up the book on the nightstand, and attempted to read. She heard the door open and watched Ron come out of the loo. He put his things away and made his way to the door, undoubtedly heading to sleep on the couch.</p><p>“Er, night, Hermione,” he said to her.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Hermione said as she watched him turn to walk away. Hermione glanced to the left of her at the giant bed where she was only occupying a tiny amount of space. “Ron?” she said as she saw him out by the couch in the other room.</p><p>“Yeah?” he stopped and looked into the next room at her.</p><p>“Y-you don’t have to sleep on the couch if you don’t want to,” she said hesitantly.</p><p>“It’s fine, Hermione. I’ll be fine,” Ron protested.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have to,” Hermione was getting a bit frustrated now. “This bed is enormous.” He stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say. “I don’t mind,” Hermione finally said.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Ron finally said.</p><p>“Please?” Hermione couldn’t believe she was begging him to share a bed with her. Maybe I’m reading too much into everything. Maybe we are just friends, she thought. “You shouldn’t have to sleep on a couch. Besides, if I’d stayed with my parents, then you would have a bed to sleep on,” she reasoned.</p><p>She watched him think about it, and after an excruciating few seconds, watched as he walked back into the room. “You’re sure?” he asked again.</p><p>“Yes, Ron, it’s fine.” Hermione said as he pulled the covers back and slipped in. Hermione went back to her book for a while as Ron lay there.</p><p>“Hermione, why didn’t you stay with your parents?” Ron asked. </p><p>She stopped reading and looked at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Your parents wanted you to stay with them. Why’d you come back with me? I would have understood..”</p><p>Hermione stared at the space between them as she thought about it. She knew the reason why, but wasn’t sure if she wanted to admit that. She closed the book and set it on the nightstand next to her. “I wanted to stay with you,” she said quietly.</p><p>“I-I’m glad you did,” he said. </p><p>And just like that, the little glimpse of hope had returned in Hermione’s heart.</p><p>********************</p><p>	Ron woke up early the next morning and realized his arm was wrapped around Hermione’s waist. Somehow, despite falling asleep on separate sides of the bed, they’d both inched closer to each other, and were cuddled together. Not that Ron minded in the least. But she was asleep, and he wasn’t sure how she’d feel if she woke up, so he carefully extricated his arm from around her and got up. He went to use the loo, and cast a silencing charm on the door so he wouldn’t wake her. </p><p>	When he finished, he lifted the charm and went out to the other room. He blamed the time difference for why he was wide awake at 6:30, and was thankful that Hermione was still able to sleep. The sun was beginning to appear over the horizon, and Ron thought some fresh air might be good for him. He scribbled a note to Hermione, letting her know he was going for a walk and left it on the table. </p><p>Ron locked the door behind him and headed for the park across the street. It had several walking paths throughout it, and he began wandering aimlessly down one of the paths. The weather looked as though it was going to be another beautiful day. Maybe he’d convince Hermione to come out with him later and explore the area since they didn’t have to spend it making phone calls and trying to track down her parents. </p><p>He continued walking, staying on the same path so he wouldn’t get lost. It was quiet and solitary for the most part, until Ron saw someone else who was out for a jog on the path down a ways from him. As the person got closer, he looked more familiar. Mr. Granger had slowed to a stop in front of him. “Ron! I wasn’t expecting to see you out here this early!”</p><p>“Er, good morning, Mr. Granger. I think the time difference is still having a bit of an effect on me. I couldn’t sleep any longer,” he said. </p><p>“Ah, yes, I remember it took a good four days before we were fully acclimated ourselves. Care to walk with me for a bit?” Mr. Granger asked.</p><p>“Er, sure,” Ron agreed and turned to head back in the direction he came from. </p><p>“How is Hermione doing?” Mr. Granger asked him. </p><p>Ron thought for a moment. “She’s handling things fairly well. To be honest, we were both surprised to find you so quickly. Let alone that you remembered her. She wasn’t prepared for that,” Ron admitted.</p><p>Mr. Granger nodded. “If it’s all the same, we weren’t prepared to see her yesterday, either.”</p><p>	“Are you both really not mad at her for what she did? Sending you here, I mean?” Ron couldn’t help but ask. He wanted to help prepare her if there was hidden anger and resentment. </p><p>“We were at first. I was quite livid myself, if I’m being honest. But the more we thought about it, the more we figured there had to be a reason. Jean and I could tell Hermione was keeping things from us.”</p><p>“She wanted to protect you as best she could,” Ron interjected.</p><p>“We know. I do hope she’ll be honest and forthcoming with us as we move forward. I can’t say it’s been easy to watch her pull away over the past few years.”</p><p>Ron thought about what Mr. Granger had said. “I’m sorry if I took her away from the time she had to spend with you. Mum and Dad always said I could extend the invitation to have Hermione stay with us as well as Harry. I guess I never thought about it taking time away from you both.” He wasn’t sure what urged him to give an apology, but it felt like the right attempt.</p><p>“We don’t blame you, Ron. It’s where she wanted to be, and we wanted more than anything to give her the world,” Mr. Granger reassured him. They walked quietly for a while before Mr. Granger stopped at a bench and sat down. They were nearly back to the street where Ron and Hermione were staying.</p><p>“Are you two together, then?” Mr. Granger looked at him, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“What? Oh, er, no,” Ron said. “Just- just friends. Best friends, really.”</p><p>Mr. Granger nodded slowly. “I admire your loyalty to her.” He stared ahead, watching a dog play fetch with his owner across the field in front of them. “You both said she was tortured and that’s what broke the memory charm Hermione had placed on us?”</p><p>Ron nodded. “Yeah, that seems to be the most logical explanation. It was sudden for you both, right? The memories didn’t come back gradually?”</p><p>“It was like a lightswitch had been turned back on. Quite sudden. Will you be honest with me, and tell me how bad it really was?” Mr. Granger asked him seriously.</p><p>Ron stared ahead, not seeing the landscape before him, but visions of the horrors of Malfoy Manor. “It should have been me. I tried to take her place. Begged them to take me instead of her, but they took Harry and I and locked us away in the cellar. She was screaming, and all I could do was punch the walls and pull at the bars to try and get to her. I kept yelling her name..”</p><p>“How did you get to her?”</p><p>“Dobby. He was an elf. Harry somehow asked for help and he appeared. Elf magic’s different from our own. Dobby helped get the others to safety, and we were able to escape when one of the Death Eaters came to check on the noise we were making. I managed to get his wand and we went upstairs. Hermione wasn’t screaming anymore…” Mr. Granger didn’t need to know about Pettigrew and his magicked hand that was his own demise.</p><p>“Bellatrix was about to give Hermione to Greyback. I lost it and started attacking them. I needed to get to her, but then she had snatched her up again and threatened us all. That’s how she got the scar on her neck. Dobby came back and loosened their chandelier. The diversion worked but Bellatrix jumped out of the way and dropped Hermione so that it landed on her. I was able to pull her out and get her to safety. It’s all a blur, really.”</p><p>“Was she-”</p><p>	“She wasn’t conscious when we got to Shell Cottage. Hermione will probably spare you the details, and for good reason. I carried her in and my sister in law immediately started to tend to her. Bellatrix had used the Cruciatus. It’s a torture curse that inflicts horrible pain. Another friend from school - Neville- his parents were never the same after it’d been used extensively on them. I couldn’t think straight, and it was brutal waiting for her to wake up. I didn’t know what I would do if she didn’t.”</p><p>“How long did it take?”</p><p>“Twenty hours. She needed a lot of pain potion to help keep things in check, and then the nightmares started. It took almost a month of healing, and then we’d jumped right back into the mission. I was worried she wasn’t ready, but she insisted we needed to make the next move.” Ron hadn’t realized that tears had escaped his eyes. He hadn’t talked about Hermione’s torture with anyone except Bill and Fleur. </p><p>“Thank you for being honest with me. I won’t tell Jean, or Hermione for that matter.”<br/>“I don’t know how much she plans on telling you, but I do know she wants to be up front about everything that’s happened without worrying you too much,” Ron tried to explain.</p><p>“Well, she’s safe now and that’s what matters,” Mr. Granger said.</p><p>“You wouldn’t ask her to leave the magical world, would you?” Ron asked before he could stop himself.</p><p>“I won’t lie to you, Ron. It’s crossed my mind. But she loves it too much. It wouldn’t be fair of us to ask her to leave it behind,” Mr. Granger answered.</p><p>Ron didn’t respond. He stayed quiet, thinking of what life could possibly be like without her in it. He couldn’t imagine it.</p><p>“You care about her, don’t you. More than just as a friend?” Mr. Granger broke the silence.</p><p>“I do, sir,” Ron responded.</p><p>“Does she know?”</p><p>“I hope so.” Ron looked guiltily at his questioning face. “I haven’t told her as much, no.”</p><p>“You should tell her,” Mr. Granger told him.</p><p>“I’ve tried. But every time the moment seems to be broken, or something life altering is happening, and it just hasn’t been the right time,” Ron tried to explain.</p><p>“Then make it the right time. Don’t wait, Ron. I almost waited too long to tell Jean how I felt and could have lost my chance to be with her.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll be disappointed in her response, if I’m not mistaken.” Mr. Granger cut him off as he looked at his watch. “I need to get going, or I’ll be late for work.” He stood up and began to walk away. “At least think about what I said. We’ll see you both this afternoon.”</p><p>Ron nodded as he watched him walk away. Don’t wait for the right time, make it. Maybe Mr. Granger was right. He’d come so close to telling her how he felt so many times now. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to wait any longer. Then, if she did reject him, he’d at least be able to have some sort of closure so he could try to move on. He hoped that wasn’t the case. Ron got up from the bench with a newfound resolve, and headed back to their temporary flat, determined to make the most of the day ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Missed Gestures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missed Gestures<br/>It was a picture perfect day by Ron’s standards. He’d returned to the flat and made breakfast for them as Hermione still slept. They’d gotten ready and went out to explore the area. He showed her the walking trail on the park he’d taken that morning, and then they’d made their way to the street Hermione had found the cafe on the previous day. There were several shops that lined the road, and they took their time walking through each one that interested them. Hermione bought a few cat toys for Crookshanks in one of the touristy pet stores they’d found, and they walked further down where they turned onto a bustling street. </p><p>They stumbled across the Melbourne Museum, and Hermione looked at Ron with excitement that he couldn’t remember seeing on her face in a long time. He nodded to her, indicating they should go in. So they paid their fees and entered the museum. Ron couldn’t deny how incredible it was to walk into the various exhibit halls, watching Hermione examine every exhibit, artifact and portrait, skimming the descriptions and learning the history behind them. </p><p>Three hours later, Ron’s stomach grumbled rather loudly, though they’d only gotten through about half the rooms. Hermione checked her watch and looked at Ron, “We should probably go and get some lunch.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I know you wanted to see everything here,” Ron said.</p><p>“We can always come back, can’t we? Plus, I wanted to check out that bookstore we passed.”</p><p>“That’s true. Why don’t we go back to that cafe you got breakfast from yesterday, and then you can check out the bookstore.”</p><p>“That sounds good to me,” Hermione said with a smile as they made their way to the exit. </p><p>The sun was warm on their faces as they walked back and stopped at the cafe. They ordered their sandwiches and sat outside at one of the tables while they waited for their food to be ready. </p><p>“So, how much are you planning on telling your parents tonight?” Ron knew he needed to start the conversation. </p><p>“I feel like I owe them everything,” Hermione said. “What do you think?”</p><p>“They’re not my parents, Hermione. But for what it’s worth, I think you’re right.” Ron agreed. “I know it’ll be hard, but maybe if we made a plan, you’d feel better about going through the story.”</p><p>Hermione nodded slowly as the server came out with their meals. They smiled politely and said thank you as Ron waited for Hermione to respond. “That’s a good idea, actually. They know about Cedric’s death and what happened to Harry at the end of fourth year. I think that’s why they let me go with your family to Grimmauld Place for the majority of the summer. They assumed it’d be safer for me there if Voldemort did try and make his move.”</p><p>“What about fifth year? The Department of Mysteries?” Ron continued.</p><p>“I wanted to write to them about how evil Umbridge was, but knew I couldn’t when we found out she was checking our mail. I gave them a brief idea of everything that had happened, and then with your Dad being attacked, and they were the ones who told me to go to you. They drove me to London and dropped me off. I was finally able to tell them about everything that summer, but when I talked about the Department of Mysteries, I only made it sound like the Order was there fighting when I explained Sirius’ death. They don’t know we were there…”</p><p>“Okay, so you start there and clear that up,” Ron said. “Sixth year?”</p><p>“Well, they knew about your poisoning and Dumbledore’s death, so I guess there’s nothing there really aside from the horcruxes, but that ties into this past year more than anything.”</p><p>Ron nodded. Not that the whole Lavender debacle related to the story, but he was relieved Hermione didn’t mention it. Even if he was sure her parents knew all about it. “So then, it’ll basically be from the point where you altered their memories to now.”</p><p>“Yes. I suppose we should explain the mission and what we were after..” Hermione was thinking.</p><p>“Should we start with the attack on Bill and Fleur’s wedding?” Ron asked between bites of his sandwich.</p><p>Hermione played with her soup. “Yes, probably, and explain how we got to Grimmauld Place and gathered the first lead. We’ll probably need to explain the Ministry break in, and the disaster of the Godric’s Hollow trip.” She looked up at him. “I won’t tell them that you left. They don’t need to know that.”</p><p>Ron felt the tightness release ever so slightly, knowing that she didn’t want to tell them of his abandon. “Er, thanks,” he said awkwardly.</p><p>“It wasn’t you. I know that deep down,” Hermione admitted.</p><p>Ron looked at her gratefully. He wanted to talk about that, but it was a conversation for another day. “So then I suppose that brings us to the Lovegood visit and, er..”</p><p>	“Malfoy Manor,” Hermione finished.</p><p>	“How much are you going to say?”</p><p>	“I’ve been thinking about that. They’ll need to know about the Cruciatus, and..and what Bellatrix was after to have done what she did.” Hermione couldn’t look at Ron. </p><p>	“Are you sure?” he asked. This was something even they hadn’t breached. He knew she thought they’d stolen the sword, but Hermione hadn’t been ready to talk about the experience beyond that, and he’d never pushed her. </p><p>	“I think it’s time I should. They deserve to know. You do as well.”</p><p>	“Only if you want to, Hermione,” Ron reassured her.</p><p>	“I will. I’ve made my decision. But I don’t want them to know about her offering me to Greyback, or how long the recovery took.”</p><p>	“Noted. So then we go into Gringotts and the battle, yeah?”</p><p>	“Well, when you put it that way, it seems as though it will be a quick story,” Hermione said with a chuckle.</p><p>	“Think of it this way, we’ve got a plan now,” Ron said as they finished their meals. “I reckon you’ve got enough time to head to the bookstore for a bit before we have to get ready to head over to your parents.”</p><p>	“You’re right. Do you want to just meet me back at the flat? I don’t want you to feel like you have to follow me around the store,” Hermione suggested.</p><p>	“If that’s what you want to do. Just make sure you’re back by 3:30, or I’ll have to come find you,” Ron told her through a smirk as she nodded and they stood up from the table. </p><p>	He watched her go down the street before turning in the opposite direction to head towards the flat. He walked by a now open flower shop that had been closed that morning, and walked in. So far, the date she hadn’t known he’d taken her on had gone off well, but he wanted to get her something to make it seem like just a day out exploring the city. </p><p>	“Good day to you!” The florist greeted him. “What brings you in on this fine day?”</p><p>	“Er, hello. I was just looking for some flowers, for, er, a friend,” Ron said awkwardly as he eyed the display of roses.</p><p>	“Ah, well you’ve come to the right place! Is this friend a true friend, or more than?” he asked.</p><p>	“Best friend, but hopefully ‘more than’ soon,” Ron said honestly.</p><p>	“Ah, young love! Such a wonderful thing,” the florist said happily. He noticed Ron eyeing the various colored roses. “Roses would be a perfect choice for you. Did you know that the different colors have different meanings?”</p><p>	Ron stared at the shopkeeper. “They do? Of course they do, nothing is ever an easy decision..” he muttered to himself.<br/>	“They do indeed. I can give you an explanation if that would help you to make your decision.”</p><p>	“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>	“Well, red of course signifies love, and white represents innocence and loyalty, and some even say hope or a shared secret. The other two common colors are pink and yellow. Pink is another common color that represents admiration, grace or joy, and yellow stands for happiness, friendship and new beginnings.”</p><p>	“What about these purple ones, here?” Ron asked him, taking in what he’d said.</p><p>	“Oh, the purple ones typically stand for enchantment, mystery, and love at first sight.”</p><p>	Ron nodded as he thought about the different colors and their meanings. He was thinking he wanted a mixture of the white, red, yellow and purple. But he liked the pink, too. All the colors really represented them. He just couldn’t decide.</p><p>	The florist could sense his uncertainty. “You know, there’s a special rose color combination I can make for you if you think it would fit better. I take the yellow roses and add red tips. It signifies friendship deepening to love.”</p><p>	That was it, Ron thought. “Could I take six of those, two purple, two pink, and two white to get a bouquet of a dozen?” Ron asked. His heart had started to skip a beat, as the excitement was starting to build.</p><p>	The shopkeeper smiled knowingly. “Absolutely.” He plucked up six of the yellow, and two of each of his other requested colors. “I’ll be right back after I tip these yellow ones with red and arrange the bouquet for you.” He turned a few minutes later with the flowers wrapped in a beautiful bouquet. He’d even gone so far as to place them in a vase, that he’d boxed up for easier transport.</p><p>Ron gladly paid for the flowers. “Thank you so much for your help, today.”<br/>“Of course! Of course! Helping customers like you is part of the reason I do what I do. I wish you the best.” The florist nodded as Ron thanked him again and headed for the door.</p><p>******************</p><p>	Ron walked into the flat and set the flowers on the table. He’d decided he should get cleaned up a bit and change into something a bit more presentable for dinner with her parents. His nerves were building as he waited for her to return when she walked in a few minutes past 3:30. </p><p>	“I know, I know, I’m sorry I’m late! It was only a few minutes!” she apologized as she walked in. Ron came out of the bedroom as Hermione set a rather large bag of books down. She noticed the flowers there. He’d meant to take them out of the box for her, but had forgotten.</p><p>	“Ron, these are beautiful! Did you get them for my parents? What a brilliant idea!” Hermione gushed.</p><p>	“Wha- Er, no, I- Hermione, they’re meant to be for-” Ron stuttered as he tried to explain.</p><p>	“You’re so thoughtful! My parents are going to love them. Though, Mum is more a tulip person herself, but I’ve always loved roses. It’s probably a cliche but they’re my favorite.” Hermione bustled over and hugged him. “I’m going to go change for tonight, and then we can get going. You look really nice, by the way,” Hermione said shyly as she made her way to the bedroom.</p><p>	Did that really just happen? Ron thought to himself. Did she really think the flowers were meant for her parents? Why couldn’t things just be easy for them? It was always one misunderstanding after another. And he’d tried to tell her they were for her, but she didn’t listen! Now what? He wondered as she came back out. </p><p>	She was dressed in a pretty coral colored sundress that she must have bought when she and Ginny had gone shopping a couple weeks ago. Her hair was tied back into a soft bun and it looked like she’d applied a small amount of makeup to her face. Merlin, she was beautiful. </p><p>	“Hermione, about the-” Ron tried to explain again.</p><p>	“Ron, can we talk on the way? I don’t want to be late! Can you carry the flowers? I picked up a couple of books I thought my Mum would like when I was at the bookstore. I’m so nervous, I- What?” Hermione paused as she noticed Ron was staring at him.</p><p>	“You, er- look really pretty,” Ron managed to say. </p><p>	Hermione blushed. “Oh, um, thank you,” she said as she kept herself busy by organizing the books. She put the few she had bought for her parents in the beaded bag. Hermione picked up the flowers and handed them to him. </p><p>	Ron tried to choke back the sigh as he followed her out the door. They were halfway to her parent’s house when he realized he should have just insisted they leave them there and go back to the florist for a different bouquet. Or that he should have gotten a second set to begin with.</p><p>	“They’re a really unique set of colors you picked out,” Hermione said out of nowhere.</p><p>	“Sorry?” Ron asked.</p><p>	“The roses. The colorscape is quite unique. In a good way.”</p><p>	Well, that’s a relief, since they were intended for you, he thought to himself. “Oh, well, I chose them based on the meaning behind their color.”</p><p>	“Oh, yes, I’d heard that there were certain meanings associated with different colored roses. You’ll have to tell me what they are later.”</p><p>	They were walking up the drive to her parents house now, so there was no time for it. Mrs. Granger answered the door before they could knock. She embraced her daughter happily when she opened the door and ushered them into the house. They walked into the kitchen when Hermione gestured for Ron to set the flowers on the counter.</p><p>	“Mum, Ron picked these out at the local florist for you. Aren’t they lovely?” Hermione told her.</p><p>	“Oh, yes darling, they’re...unique. Interesting color scheme,” she’d said. Mr. Granger had come in and gave Ron a look to which he returned with a defeated one of his own.</p><p>	“Don’t worry, Mum, I told him you prefer tulips for next time, and that I’ve always been the one partial to roses.” </p><p>	“Ah, yes, I do love tulips. Hermione, dear, your father and I ordered Italian takeaway tonight. We thought you’d like to talk to us in a more private setting.”</p><p>	“Oh, yes, that does sound perfect. Look, Mum I bought these books for you at the bookstore! I thought you might like them,” Hermione said enthusiastically.</p><p>	“Thank you, dear! These must have just been released! How’d you know I’d want to read them!” Mrs. Granger said appreciatively. </p><p>	“Why don’t we go sit down in the living room?” Mr. Granger interrupted. “I don’t have to pick up the food for another half hour or so. Maybe Hermione can start a bit of her story before I have to leave.”</p><p>	And so they all moved into the living room, where Hermione began telling them the truth about what happened between fifth and sixth year. She’d approached the point where she needed to tell them why she’d done what she had. </p><p>“I know it wasn’t fair to alter your memories without your consent, but it was the only way. If you’d known, and they’d somehow managed to find you...I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself. And I thought you’d have been happier not knowing you had a daughter if I...if I…” tears pooled in Hermione’s eyes as Ron moved to comfort her. </p><p>But Mrs. Granger moved quickly to her side and put her arms around her daughter, stopping Ron in his efforts. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You are still here, and that’s what matters. We remember you, and you survived. Sweet girl, you’re still here,” Mrs. Granger pressed a hard kiss to her temple.</p><p>Mr. Granger checked his watch. “It’s about that time...Ron, would you like to join me while I go pick up the food?”</p><p>“Er, sure,” Ron said as he got up to follow Mr. Granger.</p><p>He got into the passenger seat of the car as Mr. Granger started it. “Try not to mind Jean too much. She’s a bit emotional over the whole ordeal. She’s not intentionally being cold or rude to you,” he’d said as he pulled out of the driveway onto the road.</p><p>“I didn’t notice anything. Besides, it’s understandable,” Ron said.</p><p>“Were the flowers really meant for us?” Mr. Granger asked.</p><p>“I got them for Hermione. She walked in from the bookstore and saw them there and assumed they were to bring with us. I tried to explain it to her, but she just carried on and didn’t stop to listen,” Ron admitted, the words pouring out of him before he could stop.</p><p>Mr. Granger let out a full hearted laugh. “That certainly sounds like Hermione alright. What do you say we stop at the florist and get a tulip arrangement for Jean? I know for a fact the florist doesn’t close until 6.”</p><p>“Really? That’d be fantastic. Not that I’ll know how to or when to tell Hermione the roses were for her.”</p><p>	“I’ll help you work in an opening.” He pulled over in front of the shop as they went in to pick out a colorful array of tulips to bring back to Mrs. Granger. Ron paid for the second bouquet as the florist gave him a knowing smile, and they continued on to pick up dinner from the restaurant.</p><p>“So what did you two do today?” Mr. Granger asked Ron.</p><p>“It was actually quite busy.” Ron went into detail about their day, as Mr. Granger smiled at his efforts. They had to pause as they ran in to pick up and pay for the family style meal they’d ordered, and when they were on their way back to the house Mr. Granger picked up where they left off.</p><p>“Sounds like a perfect day for Hermione to me,” he’d told Ron. “Though, it sounds like you’ll have to be a bit more obvious. I wouldn’t fear the rejection so much. She very clearly cares about you, too.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“Have faith, Ron.” Mr. Granger said as they pulled back into the driveway. Ron carried the flowers as Mr. Granger grabbed the food and re-entered the house. “We’re home, dear!” Mr. Granger called as they made their way back into the kitchen. </p><p>“What’s this?” Mrs. Granger asked as Ron set the tulips down on the counter. </p><p>“Ron wanted to get you tulips instead, Jean,” Mr. Granger explained for Ron.</p><p>“Oh! They’re beautiful. You didn’t have to, though,” Mrs. Granger said as her face finally softened toward him. Ron’s own felt hot as his ears tinged pink. Hermione had given him a confused look, but didn’t question it.</p><p>Dinner was a quiet affair compared to the Burrow. Hermione’s parents filled her in on their life in Australia and what they missed about England. They said they were excited to return home to England, and Hermione had assured them that she’d taken precautionary measures to keep their dental practice intact, and their home would still be waiting for them. Bill had offered to check the house to make sure there were no lingering traces of Dark magic. </p><p>“We’ll probably have to wait until July or August to return,” they were explaining. Their lease on the condo wouldn’t be up until then, and it was close enough that it didn’t seem worth it to try and sublet.</p><p>Ron helped Mrs. Granger clear the plates and clean up before she prepared tea. She finally rejoined them and urged Hermione to continue the story. So Hermione and Ron took turns describing the events that happened from Bill and Fleur’s wedding until the battle. They’d skipped Malfoy Manor to start with.</p><p>“So he’s gone then?” Mr. Granger had asked.</p><p>“Yes. There are still some of his followers at large, but the Ministry is working hard to catch them all,” Ron explained.</p><p>“But what happened at Malfoy Manor?” Mrs. Granger wanted to know.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath. “We were captured because Voldemort’s name was Taboo. The snatchers appeared and our wards were broken. They took us to Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix wanted to question me because of what she found in my bag.”</p><p>“What was-” Mrs. Granger started to ask.</p><p>“The sword. She lost it, Mum. Thought I’d stolen it out of her vault at Gringotts, which is why we knew to check there for another Horcrux. She ordered Ron and Harry to be taken to the dungeon in the cellar and then she dragged me by my hair to the center of the room. She used the Cruciatus on me to try and get information. I was being honest about the sword. I wasn’t there when Harry and Ron had found it. But she didn’t believe me and the pain kept coming. It was unbearable. I- I really thought that was going to be it. But I heard Ron calling for me, and- It was enough to help me hold on.</p><p>“I’m not sure what happened after a while. I think I must have lost consciousness. Apparently a chandelier fell on me, and I have this scar on my neck, but I don’t remember there ever being anything against my throat. I only remember waking up at Shell Cottage.”</p><p>“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You’re so strong. So strong,” Mr. Granger had said. “How did you end up safe?” </p><p>“Harry and Ron had somehow called Dobby, a little house elf. He helped free the other prisoners. He also dropped the chandelier as a distraction, he didn’t mean for it to land on me, I’m sure. But it was enough for Ron to get me out of there.” Hermione looked at him gratefully.</p><p>“But why didn’t this woman believe you about the sword?” Mrs. Granger asked.</p><p>“She was evil, Mum. She’s dead now. Mrs. Weasley got her in the battle at Hogwarts. She couldn’t understand that there was magic in the sword to allow it to appear to any worthy Gryffindor, and I wasn’t going to tell her that. She couldn’t know. I had to protect us.”</p><p>“But still, honey, why didn’t you know about the sword? You knew about everything else?”</p><p>“I was sleeping when Harry found it. It was lucky that Ron came back and found him. Otherwise, he would have been-” Hermione froze. She looked at Ron. She said she wasn’t going to say anything about him leaving, but she’d just…</p><p>“Hermione-” Ron started.</p><p>	“I didn’t mean to,” she whispered. She looked horrified.</p><p>“What do you mean Ron came back. Wasn’t he with you the whole time?” Mrs. Granger shot a look at him.</p><p>“He- He was. He got injured, Mum. The splinching. There was no-”</p><p>“It’s okay, Hermione.” Ron cut her off. He might as well own up to it. “Yes, Mrs. Granger. I left. It was the worst mistake of my life. We promised we’d see Harry through with this together, but I couldn’t take the Horcrux whispering to me anymore. Telling me I was useless and not needed or wanted. Harry and I got in a huge row, and I walked out. I’m not proud of it, and I did everything I could to get back to them. And I did, eventually.”</p><p>Mrs. Granger stared at him. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He hoped that Mr. Granger could at least understand. “Hermione, I think you should stay here tonight.”</p><p>“But, Mum-” Hermione tried to say.</p><p>“No, darling, it’s been eleven months since we’ve seen you. You’ve spent so much time away since you were eleven! At least give us this, stay with us! You have a place here.”</p><p>“But what about-”</p><p>Ron knew when he’d been defeated. He wasn’t going to win against Mrs. Granger, and he didn’t want to further the wedge between her and her parents. “I’ll be fine, Hermione. You stay.” Ron got up. “You know where to find me. I’ll stay for a couple days, but if you want me to leave, I’ll contact the ministry and arrange for travel back to England.” <br/>Nothing about this trip was turning out the way he was hoping. Maybe they weren’t meant to be after all.</p><p>“Ron, I-” But Hermione didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“For the record, I’m not leaving you. Not this time. You know where to find me,” he said quietly. He promised her he’d never leave her again, and he wasn’t leaving her. Not really. “Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.” Ron turned and walked to the door, and headed back to the flat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of you may have noticed I posted this earlier this week. I took it down because I wanted to make some additions and edits to the chapter, and I'm much happier with the revamped version. I hope you'll give it another re-read if you've already seen it to catch some of the changes I've made, and as always, thanks so much for taking the time to read my stories!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stared at the door as it closed behind Ron. She looked at her parents. “But, Mum, I didn’t- I don’t-” </p><p>“Don’t what, sweetheart? Don’t want Ron to go? Well, clearly, he’s let you down again. Maybe you’re better-” her mother tried to finish her sentence.</p><p>	“No.” Hermione said. </p><p>“Then, what is it, Hermione?” Her mother pressed.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hermione got up and walked down the hall of the ranch home, looking for a bedroom to escape to. She found the second bedroom quickly enough, and shut the door behind her.</p><p>Why would her Mum insist that she stay with them? Why did Ron just agree and leave? Hadn’t she made it clear last night that she wanted to stay with him? There was a knock on the door, and her father walked in.</p><p>“Dad, I’m not in the mood to talk right now,” Hermione said.</p><p>“Hermione, honey, I’m not asking you to talk. I just want you to listen. I know your mother is being a bit harsh on Ron, and I’ve told her as much as I’m about to tell you. I don’t think she’s in the right here. We love you, and we’ve missed you, but you don’t have to stay here overnight if you don’t want to. I’ll understand if you want to go back to the flat with Ron. Your mother will come to terms with it eventually, too. You’re an adult now and I trust you to make your own decisions.”</p><p>“Y-You’re not mad at Ron?” Hermione asked him. </p><p>“No, sweetheart, I’m not. He’s a good person, and he cares a great deal for you,” Mr. Granger assured her.</p><p>“So you won’t be mad if I go to him?” </p><p>“No, Hermione, I think you need to go to him. Besides, I don’t think you even have anything to stay here with.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Hermione said as she stood up to hug her father. “Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” her father said. Hermione started towards the door when her father said. “Hermione, take the flowers back with you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked him with a confused look on her face.</p><p>“The roses. They were meant for you. Take them with you when you go back.”</p><p>“They were?” Hermione looked completely flabbergasted. Mr. Granger smiled as he nodded to her. </p><p>Hermione thought for a moment and remembered that Ron was stuttering through something when she’d told him it was a brilliant idea to get flowers for her parents. ‘They’re meant to be for…’ She never let him finish. </p><p>She couldn’t wait any longer. Hermione raced down the hall and into the kitchen. She picked up the vase with the roses in them and hurried for the door where she slipped on her shoes. Her mother must have retired to her bedroom because she didn’t see her as she grabbed her beaded bag. </p><p>Hermione exited out the front door and walked down the drive and turned on to the sidewalk. She took a moment to really notice the flowers. There were twelve. Ron had told her the different colors had different meanings. Had he picked them out for her on purpose? Two purple, two white, two pink, and six looked...yellow? Or red? Hermione picked up her pace now as she walked briskly back to their flat. </p><p>She walked up to their building and shifted the flowers to one arm so she could type in the code. The door clicked, and she opened the door. After making sure it closed behind her, Hermione made her way up the stairs. She stopped outside their door and set the flowers on the floor so she could dig out the key. Hermione unlocked the door, picked up the flowers and entered. She shut the door behind her as she saw Ron sitting on the couch. </p><p>He turned slightly to see her. “Come to get your things I expect,” he said in a hollow voice. </p><p>Hermione stared at the back of his head. “No, actually. I’m not going back there tonight.”</p><p>“Well, why not? Your Mum wants you home. She doesn’t want me around you. Made that bloody clear.”</p><p>“I’m an adult, in case you hadn’t noticed. And I can make my own choices!”</p><p>“I know that, Hermione, but if it’s all the same, you just got your parents back. I don’t want you to lose them on my account.” Ron had turned to face her now.</p><p>“I’m not going to lose them, Ron! I thought you’d be happy to see me, but I guess I was mistaken. If you really don’t want me here, then maybe I will go back. Let’s just separate our things and you can grab the next portkey to London!” Hermione couldn’t help her temper. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to talk about the flowers that she still clutched in her arms, not fight with him!</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Ron stood up and moved around the couch. His own voice was raised now. “Because if it is, then just tell me and I’ll go!”</p><p>Hermione stared dumbstruck at him. She shook her head violently. “N-no,” she whispered. She managed to regain her composure and then said more assertively, “Why would you think I’d want that?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Ron challenged.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t- You can’t honestly be serious right now!”</p><p>Ron just gave her a look. “Let’s see, I had to insist on coming with you multiple times. You kept trying to tell me to stay until you finally gave in. We’ve barely spoken since the end of the war-”</p><p>“And how is all of that my fault? Your brother died, Ron! I was trying to give you space! I figured you’d come to me and we’d talk when you were ready. I didn’t know what else to do. I tried to be there for you when you needed it, but you preferred to be in your room, or with Harry. And it’s not that I didn’t want you to come with me. Your family needed you. I couldn’t be selfish. You’d just been away from them for the better part of a year!”</p><p>“That wasn’t your choice to make, Hermione! I needed to get away, but you wouldn’t know that because you never asked! </p><p>“Because you never gave me a chance to!” Hermione shouted back at him, her eyes pooling with tears now. “You only ever came around when the nightmares started, and then you went right back up to your bedroom.”</p><p>“What did you expect from me, then? Did you want me to stay with you? You always insisted you were fine, so how was I supposed to bloody know what you wanted?”</p><p>Hermione lost it then. “I kissed you, Ron! Before the battle! I’m not sure how much more obvious I could have made myself. Then I waited. And waited. And I’m still waiting for you to say something about it. At this point I guess it didn’t mean anything to you now that we’ve made it to the other side.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t have anything more to say to him. She was used to rowing with Ron, and sometimes she even felt invigorated by it. But this, this was exhausting. She just couldn’t waste any more of her energy. She walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. The flowers were still in her arms and she set them on the dresser before walking to the bed and burying her face in the pillow as she laid down. </p><p>She finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening. Nothing could ever seem to go properly when it came to Ron. Maybe she was foolish in thinking it could ever work between them. There was too much that was left unspoken and neither knew how to breach the topic of conversation with the other without keeping their emotions in check.</p><p>Hermione barely heard the door open. She held her breath, not knowing what Ron was doing. Was he just going to use the loo and then go back out to the couch? She had her answer soon enough.</p><p>“It didn’t mean nothing, Hermione,” she heard him say.</p><p>“Well, why didn’t you say anything then?” she said into the pillow. Who knew if he actually heard her through the muffled sounds.</p><p>“Thought it might have been a pity kiss,” Ron said as he dug his foot into the carpet.</p><p>“A pity kiss?” Hermione picked her head up off the pillow. “Are you serious? You’re the one who said it’s now or never, weren’t you? What was that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Oh, come off it, Hermione, we could have easily ended up like any of those other people who weren’t so lucky! Harry had asked us if that was really the moment, whatever the hell that meant. So, yeah, I responded with it’s now or never, since we may not have gotten another chance!”</p><p>“But now we do have another chance, yet we’re no closer to anything than we were at Bill and Fleur’s wedding,” Hermione stated.</p><p>Ron took in her words. She wasn’t wrong. Well, maybe a bit wrong. “Reckon we were a bit closer at the wedding, now that you mention it.”</p><p>Despite her best efforts to stay mad at him, Hermione couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “You’re probably right.”</p><p>Ron stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of whether the intensity of the row had passed, and whether he could move closer to talk to her in a more mild mannered way. It was then that he’d finally noticed the roses were back. Despite their entire argument, he’d barely processed that she’d been holding them. “Why’d you bring those back?” he asked.</p><p>“D-Dad said they were for me. That you’d- you got them for me, but I didn’t listen.”</p><p>“Yeah. They were. Still are.” Ron moved closer to her and sat on edge of the bed.</p><p>“You said that the colors of the roses had meaning?” Hermione asked him.</p><p>“I- yeah, I did,” Ron admitted. “But it’s not that important.”</p><p>“But...did you pick those colors on purpose?” Ron nodded at her question. “W-why?”</p><p>Ron waited before he answered. “Because they reminded me of you. And I thought they fit us well.”</p><p>“What do the pink ones stand for?” Hermione said without thinking.</p><p>“The pink’s for, er,” Ron had to think for a moment. “Right, the pink’s for admiration and happiness.”</p><p>“And the white?” She tried her luck again.</p><p> “The white stands for loyalty and new beginnings.” </p><p>Hermione nodded. She assumed he’d picked the purple because it was one of her favorite colors, and you didn’t often see purple roses. “How about the dual colored ones? There’s quite a lot of those,” Hermione noticed.</p><p>“They’re yellow roses with red tips,” Ron explained. He admired them again for a moment before looking into her eyes. This was it. This was the moment. “The florist said they signify friendship deepening to love.”</p><p>Hermione’s lips parted as she heard the words come out of Ron’s mouth. She felt as though her heart stopped for the briefest of moments. The words she’d been hoping for since she’d kissed him before the battle was underway. Well, since fifth or sixth year, really, but who was counting? He...he loved her. He really, truly loved her. She watched as his ears had turned scarlet, his eyes had averted from hers briefly. </p><p>“Y-you…” Hermione was having a terrible time trying to form words.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ron admitted. “Wanted to tell you for a while, but the moment hasn’t been right.”</p><p>“Since when do we wait for the right moment?” Hermione gaped at him. “Ron, I kissed you in the middle of a battle! I’ve been waiting for over a month for you to say something about it. I was starting to give up that maybe you felt-” Hermione didn’t finish her sentence.</p><p>Ron had stopped listening at ‘right moment.’ She was right. They never did wait for the timing to be ideal, and Ron was sick of talking about it. So he leaned over, and his lips found hers, taking her by surprise. His hand had reached up to cup her face while the other wrapped around her back. It took Hermione a moment to really understand what was happening, but when she realized it, she melted into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. </p><p>She never wanted the feeling to end. Hermione felt as though she could kiss him like this for the rest of her life and that’d be perfectly fine. When they finally parted, Hermione looked at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell them you left, I really didn’t.”</p><p>“I know. I know,” he said. “It’s okay. I think it’s better that they know now. I meant what I said at Shell Cottage, though. I don’t have any plans to leave you.”</p><p>“I won’t leave either,” she responded. They were quiet for a moment as Hermione’s gaze drifted back towards the roses, and she thought more about the purples ones. “What about the purple? Is it because purple is one of my favorite colors?”</p><p>Ron rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Er, no. Purple stands for love at first sight...I mean, it probably wasn’t love at first sight, since y’know, I called you a nightmare and all first year, but when I think back on the moment I knew, I can’t really think of a moment where I didn’t feel this way. I was just too much of a stupid prat to realize it.”</p><p>“So the Yule Ball?” Hermione asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I was jealous,” he admitted. “By the way, I knew you were a girl. And I’d noticed quite a lot since third year,” his face felt hot. “Was too embarrassed to be mature about it.”</p><p>A small smile played at Hermione’s lips. “And the perfume fifth year?”</p><p>“Was supposed to be a hint,” Ron told her. “I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I have liked it?” Hermione asked him.</p><p>“You called it unique..that’s not exactly what someone says when they like something, is it?” Ron questioned.</p><p>“I, er, no, I guess not. I do like it though. I’m starting to run out, though.” </p><p>“I can get more, though it may be slightly different since I now know the answers to some of the questions I didn’t before..”</p><p>“Questions?” Hermione asked him.</p><p>“Yeah, they create the perfume right there in the shop and customize it to the answers that you give about the person it’s for.”</p><p>	“That sounds fascinating!” Hermione said in awe.</p><p>“So then, when you asked me to Slughorn’s party in Herbology. That was meant to be a date?” Ron asked as Hermione nodded. “I really fucked things up, then, didn’t I?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now.” Hermione said, but Ron gave her a look. “Really, it doesn’t! We still figured things out, and we’re, well I think at least..”</p><p>“Will you be my girlfriend?” Ron blurted out. He didn’t want there to be any questions surrounding their relationship.</p><p>“Yes!” Hermione said without hesitation. She sighed into Ron’s lips as he leaned in to kiss her again. They fell into an easy rhythm, getting to know the feeling of each other as they took their time sharing a soft, slow snog.</p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure how long they remained like that. Not that she cared. It was perfect. At some point they finally broke apart, taking turns using the loo to change into their pajamas. Now, they were curled up in bed, but unlike last night, Ron had wrapped his arms around her. It was hard to believe that everything she’d been hoping for last night was a reality only a day later. A reality she could get used to, finally knowing that she was his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Making Things Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I didn't abandon this! I hope you enjoy this update :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke first the next morning, Ron’s arms still wrapped around her torso. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, replaying the previous night in her head. Girlfriend. She was his girlfriend now. It was everything she’d been wishing for, and she was determined not to muck it up.</p><p>She carefully extricated herself from his arms and got up to make breakfast. Hermione pulled out the bacon and eggs, and placed them on the counter. This couldn’t be so hard, right? She’d seen Mrs. Weasley cook them hundreds of times. I can do this, Hermione thought. She pulled out two pans, and began peeling strips of bacon out of the package and onto the pan. It took a few attempts at cracking the eggs before there were no shells to fish out of the bowl, but she was finally successful. Hermione mixed the eggs together and waited for the butter to heat up in the pan before she poured them in. It was when she popped a few slices of toast in the toaster that she realized things were starting to come together and she couldn’t quite keep up. </p><p>“Attempting to make breakfast this morning?” Hermione jumped at Ron’s voice when she turned around and saw him leaning against the entryway.</p><p>“Trying not to burn anything is more like it. I think I may be a bit over my head here,” Hermione admitted. “I guess I’m really not good at everything.”</p><p>“That’s not true, it just takes practice. Want some help?”</p><p>“Would love some,” she accepted his offer gratefully.</p><p>Together they worked in tandem, and Ron helped her make sure nothing burned. He flipped the bacon, and directed Hermione on when to start scrambling the eggs. At one point, she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he helped guide her when demonstrating the easiest way to flip bacon to avoid splattering bacon grease. Hermione felt her skin erupt in gooseflesh as shivers climbed up her spine. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?</p><p>When they were seated at the table, eating the breakfast they’d made together, Ron spoke. “So I was thinking…”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“I want to take you out on a proper date today. Kind of like I tried to do yesterday, except you didn’t know.”</p><p>“Yesterday was meant to be a date?” Hermione almost dropped her fork at his confession.</p><p>“I know, barmy, right?” Ron shook his head.</p><p>“N-no, not at all. It was-” Hermione thought back on their trip to the museum and then lunch at the cafe. The flowers made even more sense now that she thought more about it. “It was really sweet. I don’t know how I didn’t notice.”</p><p>“So what about a do over, then? We can go back to the museum now that we’re not on a time crunch? And we can try another restaurant if you’d like?”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful. Though I was hoping there was one other thing we could do first?”</p><p>“Yeah, anything.”</p><p>“What do you think about inviting my parents here for dinner? I feel bad about how we ended things last night. I need to make things right with Mum, and I don’t think I can do that at their home.”</p><p>Ron waited to make sure she was finished. “Sure. We can find something at the grocer if you’d like? Or we could explore the other restaurants. Whichever you’d like. I know how to make Mum’s Shepherd’s Pie,” he offered.</p><p>Hermione’s face lit up. “That sounds perfect! I think there’s a bakery nearby and we could pick something up on our way back for pudding?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan. So, should we get ready for our date, then?” Ron flashed his lopsided grin her way.</p><p>“Yes! I’ll write a letter inviting my parents while you’re in the loo? We can drop it off when we head to the museum?” Hermione asked as Ron nodded. </p><p>Finally, it felt like they were in sync with each other again.</p><p>~o~</p><p>	The day played out as perfectly as it had yesterday. Hermione was ecstatic to explore more of the museum, and they spent a little longer so that Hermione could finish seeing all of the exhibits she’d missed the day before. They stopped at a different cafe for lunch, and enjoyed eating outside on the patio, watching other tourists and locals rush by on the busy sidewalks.</p><p>	Ron saw Hermione’s eyes linger over the windows of the bookshop and he laughed. “Didn’t you get your fill yesterday?”</p><p>	“Well, we were on a time crunch, you know. Do you mind if I go in for a bit?” </p><p>Ron shook his head. “I’ll go check the bakery down the street and I’ll meet you back here, okay?” She hugged him in thanks and kissed his cheek before disappearing behind the shop’s doors.</p><p>Ron had to remind himself to wipe the smile off his face as he walked to the bakery and picked out an assortment of custard tarts and chocolate cupcakes. He knew what his and Hermione’s favorites were, and he only hoped these would suffice for her parents, whom he knew were not huge sugar fans. </p><p>He walked out of the bakery, bag in hand, and stopped outside the florist’s shop before returning to the bookstore. He knew Hermione wouldn’t be close to ready to go, and he wanted to replicate yesterday’s date as closely as possible. The florist was ecstatic to see him again and asked how his ‘girl’ liked the assortment of roses. Ron’s ears turning scarlet was all the telling that the florist needed to know it had been a successful purchase. </p><p>“So are you here for red today?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Er, yeah, actually. One red rose, I was thinking. Wrapped with some of that white filler stuff,” Ron said.</p><p>“Baby’s breath? Yes, of course! Let me prepare that for you. I’m so glad things worked out. Was a bit worried when I saw you with Mr. Granger yesterday. Glad it’s all sorted.”</p><p>“Do you know the Grangers well?” Ron asked curiously.</p><p>“Well enough. Hugo loves gardening as a hobby, so he comes in at least once a week to talk shop. He’s a good guy you know. Loves his daughter very much. And by the looks of it, so do you.”</p><p>“Er, yeah. You’ll put in a good word for me, I hope?” Ron chuckled.</p><p>“As long as you keep endorsing my business,” the florist let out a hearty laugh. “This one’s on the house, though. Now, don’t keep your girl waiting.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ron said, reaching for his wallet. He needed to give him something.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. Have a wonderful day, young man!” he beamed at Ron, who thanked him profusely. </p><p>By the time Ron made it back to the bookshop, Hermione was sitting on a bench outside waiting for him. “There you are! For a second, I thought you forgot about me,” Hermione joked.</p><p>“Never! Sorry it took me so long. I needed to make an extra stop. This is for you,” Ron said, handing her the singular rose.</p><p>“Ron, you didn’t have to do th-” she looked up at him when she realized what it was.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you need to ask the meaning of this one?” Ron asked through his smile.</p><p>“No, not this time,” Hermione answered softly. “Thank you.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to place a hesitant kiss on his lips. It still felt surreal that she could do that now. Kiss him when she wanted.</p><p>“Should we stop by the grocer’s before heading back then? We’ll probably need to start dinner soon. It’s already past four.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, you’re right! I told my parents six! Let’s go.”</p><p>~o~</p><p>	Ron was pulling the Shepherd’s pie out of the oven as they heard a buzz come from the intercom. “That must be them!” Hermione said. “I’ll go down and meet them. Be right back.” </p><p>	He watched her leave as he set the hot dish on the center of the table. Ron picked up his wand and used magic to set the table while he waited for them to return. When Hermione walked back in the door with her parents, they all exchanged pleasantries and prepared to eat while dinner was still warm. Her parents had brought a bottle of wine that Hugo opened and poured glasses for everyone.</p><p>	As they tucked into their meals, Jean looked at her daughter after taking a few bites. “Hermione, when did you learn to cook? You never showed an interest growing up so I wasn’t expecting- This is delicious!”</p><p>	“I still haven’t really learned how to cook, Mum. Ron did most of the work, and I helped chop the vegetables and peel the potatoes,” Hermione explained.</p><p>	Mrs. Granger observed her daughter and then Ron for a moment before saying, “Well, it’s very well done.” Her voice wasn’t as stiff as yesterday, but there was still a chill that lingered.</p><p>	“I have to agree, Ron. This is one of my favorite dishes! It’s been a while since I’ve had one as good as this!” Hugo held up his win glass as he said, “Cheers.”</p><p>	“Thanks, it’s my Mum’s recipe. I’ve helped her a lot with it, so it’s one of those that’s always in the back of my mind. I was hoping it wasn’t too simple to serve.”</p><p>	“Not at all, not at all! It’s brilliant,” Hugo said.</p><p>	An easy quiet fell over the table as they continued their meal. After Hermione took her last bite, Ron noticed her steeling herself to address her parents. “Mum, I’m sorry about last night,” she started.</p><p>	Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter. “It’s fine, Hermione, we don’t need to discuss it now.” Ron caught her eyeing him briefly before she continued. “When you come home, we can discuss it more.”</p><p>	“I-I’m not going home with you and Dad. I’m staying here, with Ron.”</p><p>	“Hermione, I hardly think-”</p><p>	“No, Mum. I love you and Dad, but Australia isn’t my home.”</p><p>	“Well, unless you’ve kept the house in England to yourself, I don’t reckon your home is there, either, is it?” her mother retorted.</p><p>	“Er, no, I guess not. I’m not sure I know where home is, but it feels the most like home when I’m with Ron.” Hermione’s cheeks tinged a slight pink at her admission.</p><p>	Her mother stared at her. “Darling, I hardly think you should be trusting that judgement right now.”</p><p>	Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her father beat her to it. “Jean, I think you’re being a bit unfair.”</p><p>	“Unfair? Hugo, we’ve been worried sick about our daughter for months, not knowing what happened! Only for her to show up at our doorstep to come bring us home to England, insisting that everything’s safe now! Telling tales of how she dropped out of the Wizarding school we reluctantly allowed her to attend, and finding out she spent the better part of the last year living in a tent with two teenage boys!”</p><p>	“Who have been my best friends for seven years!”</p><p>	“And one you’re no doubt sharing a bed with. Don’t think I didn’t notice there’s only one bedroom, young lady!”</p><p>	Ron felt compelled to say something. He felt that Mrs. Granger’s underlying issues with this were related to him. He needed to talk to her. To set the record straight. She’d never been this cold to him at King’s Cross, or when he’d gone with his Dad to pick up Hermione. He looked to Hugo, who nodded. That was all he needed.</p><p>	“Mrs. Granger, would you mind taking a walk in the park across the way with me?” Ron asked.</p><p>	Both women looked taken aback at his question. “Ron, I don’t think-” Hermione started to say.</p><p>	“Hermione, I think it may actually be a good thing. Jean, you should go,” Hugo intervened. “We’ll take care of the dishes.”</p><p>	Ron stood up and headed out the door and down the stairs. He didn’t grab his jacket, but the night air was relatively warm, and he had his Weasley sweater on. When Jean met him outside they walked silently across the road and entered the park. Ron hoped that Jean would speak first, so he could get an idea of what was bothering her, but she was tight lipped.</p><p>	He strengthened his resolve and decided to start the conversation. “Mrs. Granger, I know I messed up-”</p><p>	“That’s an understatement!” she exclaimed as she cut him off.</p><p>	“I know, trust me, I know,” he hoped she could sense the pain in his voice. No one knew how much it tore him apart than himself. “I want to make things right, or at least explain, but I can’t do that unless I know what I’ve done wrong in your eyes. There’s not a day where I’m not trying to make it up to her.”</p><p>	Mrs. Granger huffed in frustration. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”</p><p>	“Then start with the first thing that’s been bothering you, before you knew I left them last winter.”</p><p>	“You broke her heart in sixth year. She was absolutely miserable when she came home for Christmas. Hermione tried so hard to hide it, but a mother always knows. I was rooting for you! Why do you think Hermione was always able to spend the summers with your family? I knew she was happiest when she was with you. Not your family. You. Do you know how much convincing it took with Hugo? And then you went and broke my only daughter’s heart by choosing her flouncy little roommate.”</p><p>	“I know. I have no excuses for that.”</p><p>	“That doesn’t make things better. And then she comes home at the end of term, happy that you’re on speaking terms again, but I could tell there was still something off. She seemed so hollow. Of course, now I know why. She was planning to send us away. You didn’t put her up to it, did you?”</p><p>	“No!” Ron said angrily. “I didn’t know anything until she showed up at the Burrow a week earlier than expected, sobbing uncontrollably. She never even told me what she’d planned!” Ron said bitterly. He didn’t mean to, but he was still upset she hadn’t enlisted his help.</p><p>	“You didn’t know?”</p><p>	“No. I didn’t understand why she did it. Why she couldn’t have talked to you, and convinced you to go. That maybe modifying your memory wasn’t the only option. She was insistent it was the only way, and that it was done. She’s your daughter, I expect you know how stubborn she can be.”</p><p>	He actually managed a chuckle out of Mrs. Granger. “That’s an understatement.” It didn’t last long, however. “Why did it have to be you three?”</p><p>	Ron took a moment to think about her words. “To go on the hunt? It didn’t. Technically, it only had to be Harry, but Hermione and I, we talked about years ago. After what happened with the stone, we knew wherever he went, we’d go. He needed us.”</p><p>	“But you’re teenagers! What could you have possibly done that adults couldn’t?”</p><p>	Ron couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “You sound like my Mum. I know it’s hard to understand, but it had to be Harry. And without Hermione’s booksmarts and ability to gather knowledge, and my understanding of the Magical world, Harry would have been dead long before he even stood a chance. In retrospect, I see that now. Hermione really did what she thought was best to keep you safe. They would have found you and killed you to spite her. She couldn’t bear it. I know how dangerous it was. I lost one of my brothers in the final battle.”<br/>
Mrs. Granger took in his words, and knew he was sincere. “I’m sorry, Ron.” She was quiet for a few paces before she continued. “You were supposed to keep her safe. She trusts you to a fault, and I saw that even after you broke her heart. She let you in again, and then you left her.”</p><p>	“Mrs. Granger, it took me being poisoned in sixth year for us to make up. I know I made a huge mistake in dating Lavender, and it was all over a stupid fight with my sister, and a misunderstanding with Hermione. It blew out of proportion because I let my anger get the best of me, and if I could go back and change it I would.</p><p>	“As for leaving her on the hunt, I’ll never forgive myself for that. The object we’d collected from the Ministry was evil. I know it may be hard to believe, but it spoke to me. It fed off my insecurities, and told me she and Harry were better off without me. That she desired Harry more than me. I was wearing it when Harry and I got in a row. I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I never stopped trying to get back to them.”</p><p>	He hoped that she could sense his desperation. That he was telling the truth. When she didn’t respond right away, he felt it pertinent to add, “Hermione doesn’t know about the locket. We haven’t actually talked about its effect on me. She didn’t speak to me for a whole month when I came back. Even then, it took her almost dying for her to forgive me again, I think.”</p><p>	Ron noticed Jean shudder. “Things weren’t easy, were they?”</p><p>	“No. She may not tell you this, but we were close to starving some days. There were times when it felt hopeless, but we had each other.”</p><p>	“Why didn’t she say anything?”</p><p>	“She doesn’t want you to worry anymore, so it may be best if you keep this between us. You can tell Mr. Granger, too, though if Hermione finds out I told you she may have my head.” Ron smiled.</p><p>	“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I appreciate your candid explanations, but you have to understand why I’m wary,” Mrs. Granger attempted to explain.</p><p>	“I know, but when she almost- when she almost died, I lost myself. I couldn’t protect her. I couldn’t take her place. It nearly broke me. It may have taken me longer than I’d like to admit, but I love your daughter, more than anything. And I’ll never stop trying to protect her. I want to make her happy, and I know there are going to be times where I downright piss her off, but that’s what we do. We bicker, we fight, and we make up. I promise I’ll do my best to not hurt her like that ever again.”</p><p>	They looped back around and walked in silence for a while before Jean finally spoke. “I appreciate everything you’ve told me. I’m sorry for how cold I’ve been, but you have to understand it’s my duty to protect her as best I can.”</p><p>	“I know.”</p><p>	“Did she really set canaries on you after you started dating Lavender?”</p><p>	Ron looked at Mrs. Granger in surprise. “Er, yeah. I’ve got a couple scars on my hands from it. Should’ve known from that, but I was a barmy sixteen year old.”</p><p>	“I guess perhaps we didn’t teach her quite so well on how to deal with her anger. Has she apologized to you?”</p><p>	“Er...explicitly?” Ron asked hesitantly.</p><p>	“I’ll speak to her.” Jean spoke with a finality that Ron didn’t dare question. “You know, it’s supposed to be quite warm the next few days. You two should visit the beach.”</p><p>	“That’d be nice, but we didn’t exactly pack those sorts of clothes.”</p><p>	The warm, inviting demeanor he knew from Mrs. Granger had returned. “Don’t worry! I’ll take Hermione out shopping tomorrow. Oh, and there’s a wonderful bistro I think you two would both love. I can get you reservations for tomorrow evening! You can go with Hugo to purchase swim shorts and an outfit for dinner tomorrow. I’ll take Hermione shopping with me.”</p><p>	Ron couldn’t help but laugh. “Er… may I ask what you’re planning?”</p><p>	“Now that we’ve cleared the air, and I know your intentions, I’m going to help you sweep my daughter off her feet, of course!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adjusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mum, I really don’t think all of this is necessary..” Hermione said the following day. Her parents had both taken the day off to spend time with them, and Jean had whisked her daughter away for lunch and an afternoon of shopping. </p><p>“What? Being able to spend time with my daughter? When’s the last time we went shopping together? Hermione, dear, you are desperately in need of some new clothes! Plus, I want to help you find something special for your date tonight,” Mrs. Granger smiled knowingly.</p><p>Hermione sighed. Her mother was right. The clothes she did have were ragged from being on the run for almost a year, and it was nice to be able to spend time with her again. This was the kind of thing she’d hoped to do with her mother before sixth year started, when she thought she and Ron may be on the verge of something then. Speaking of…</p><p>“Mum, what did Ron say to you last night to change your mind about things?” she asked again, hoping she’d crack on the fourth try.</p><p>They’d been out much longer than Hermione had expected, which made her nervous, but when they’d returned, Ron looked relieved and Mum had a smile on her face. Hermione looked at her dad for help in gathering an explanation, but he simply shrugged. Even Ron was tight lipped about the exchange last night. That annoyed her, and subsequently cut into their ‘getting to know you’ time she was hoping for.</p><p>What Ron did admit was what her mother was planning for tomorrow evening. “She called to make a reservation at some posh seafood restaurant for us tomorrow evening.”</p><p>“All four of us?” Hermione asked for clarification.</p><p>“No, just you and me. She wants us to go on a proper date. Said something about checking the cinemas, too, whatever that means. Would you be alright to join me for dinner tomorrow evening, say, around 6:30?” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I’d be delighted,” Hermione played along. “But I’m not sure I have anything to wear,” she frowned.</p><p>“Right, I forgot that bit. Your mum’s planning to be here around eleven tomorrow to take you to lunch and shopping.”</p><p>Hermione smiled at the recollection as she browsed the current boutique they were in. They already had several bags between them of new clothes for Hermione. Several new shirts and jumpers, a couple pairs of jeans, trousers and skirts, and even new undergarments, which Hermione had been resistant towards at first. She was secretly happy, though because when she was ready to take that step with Ron, she wanted something cute or sexy and not just plain old boring cotton. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of wanting to be ‘sexy’ for someone. </p><p>She’d even caved and allowed her Mum to purchase a new swimsuit. It felt like ages since Hermione had worn one, not since their trip to France all those summers ago, and it took several choices (of both her own and others her mum tossed over the dressing room door) before Hermione had decided on a bright blue two piece with white polka dots. The top was modest enough with a twist front that had string ties in the back, and the bottom was somewhat high waisted, which made her feel more comfortable. Her mum had also picked up a couple beach towels and insisted Hermione buy flip flops, or thongs, as the Aussies called them. </p><p>“The weather is supposed to be beautiful tomorrow. You and Ron absolutely need to experience a beach day, so you’ll be prepared!” </p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “Mum, are you trying to plan the rest of our stay here?”</p><p>“Of course not! I just want you both to experience everything we’ve grown to love about this little corner of the world. Plus, you both deserve a bit of a holiday after everything you’ve been through.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mum,” Hermione said, as she felt an overwhelming need to hug her mother right then and there.</p><p>Their last stop found Hermione the perfect dress for her date tonight. It was teal, and flowy with wide straps and a keyhole opening. A satin band gathered at the waist to provide some shape on her body, and the flowy skirt came to her mid thigh. It was the perfect balance of elegant, yet beachy, and her mum had found a wedge, peep toe sandal to finish off the look.</p><p>“Thank you again for all of this, Mum. Even after everything I did…”</p><p>“Hermione, you’ll always be our daughter, and I’ll always love you. I only want the best for you, and even though Ron’s made mistakes in my eyes, he’s certainly proved to me that he’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy, and I respect that.”</p><p>“Sometimes I think I don’t deserve him.”</p><p>“It’s all about balance, my dear. Tell me, did you ever apologize to him about the canary incident?”</p><p>Hermione felt as though ice had been poured down her back at her mother’s words. She knew that she and Ron had gotten past the whole Lavender debacle, but thinking back on it, she realized that there never was an explicit apology for that.</p><p>“I- erm-” she stuttered.</p><p>“You really should. I raised you better than that.”</p><p>“You’re right. And I suppose I probably should apologize for attacking him when he came back as well..” she hesitantly admitted.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Her mother stopped on the sidewalk and looked at her. “I did not raise you to react with violence, young lady.”</p><p>	“I know, I know! I just- I let my emotions get the best of me. I promise I’ll do better about keeping them in check.”</p><p>	“I’m not the one you should be making that promise to, but I appreciate the intent.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“Dare I ask what you did to that poor boy when he came back?”</p><p>“Umm, I used him as a punching bag, as Dad would say,” Hermione admitted.</p><p>“Oh, Hermione..I know you inherited my anger, but please don’t take it out on him like that.”</p><p>“I won’t. Not anymore.”</p><p>She knew it was wrong, and even though it wasn’t something she talked about often, she was ashamed of her actions. Pride and embarrassment had forced her to ignore bringing it up, but if they were going to start off their relationship properly, it needed to be discussed.</p><p>Hermione noticed her mum checking her watch. “We’ve got just enough time to get you cleaned up and ready for your date. I had your father bring a few items over to your flat when he went to pick up Ron.”</p><p>“Items? What do you mean?” Hermione asked curiously.</p><p>“Hair product and makeup, of course!”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts! We have an hour to get you ready before Ron’s due to pick you up.”</p><p>“He’s not already there?” Hermione was having trouble keeping up with her mum, both in walking speed and conversation.</p><p>“Heavens, no! It’s a proper date, remember? Now, let’s go!”</p><p>~o~</p><p>	Ron was standing in the guest bedroom of the Granger’s home. He was looking in the wall mirror at his own reflection. His afternoon had been spent out with Hugo. He’d gotten a haircut at a local barber, found swim trunks for their ‘beach day’ tomorrow as Jean kept calling it, and an outfit for his date tonight. He was wearing a nice pair of trousers with camel colored dress shoes. His shirt was light blue with faint, thin pinstripe lines to give the illusion of texture. </p><p>For the first time since Bill and Fleur’s wedding, he was proud of the way he looked. Mr. Granger had a knack for muggle style, and even though he was older, Ron trusted his judgement. He reminded himself of one of those business lads that flooded the sidewalks on the morning and evening commutes. He felt bad, and had tried to pay for the clothes himself, but Hugo had insisted. Mr. Granger had offered to purchase more for Ron when he caught him eyeing a new pair of trainers, and jeans that might actually fit his long legs, but Ron politely refused. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Hugo called from the bottom of the stairs, drawing Ron out of his thoughts. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to see Hermione. It’d been a long afternoon without her. Especially because he’d grown accustomed to being with her day in and day out. They made the short drive over to the flat, where Jean was waiting by the door. She held the door open for Ron as she wished them well for the night and reminded him of how to get to the restaurant, which was about five blocks away.</p><p>He watched them go and then bounded up the stairs. He was about to just walk into their shared flat, but paused and remembered that this was a date, so he knocked on the door. Ron barely had to wait for Hermione to open it.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the sight of her in front of him made his jaw drop and he was pretty sure his heart stopped briefly. She was gorgeous. Her mum had no doubt helped her tame her wild curls, and it looked like she was wearing just enough makeup to accentuate her features. Not like the grams of it Lavender would plaster on her face every day. Her chocolate brown eyes were brought out by a light layer of deep purple, which were staring at him in much the same way he was looking at her, with adoration. And Merlin, that dress. She wasn’t one to wear dresses casually. Not that this was casual or anything, but he’d only really ever seen her in her school uniform or formal wear. He needed to say something to snap himself out of it before he lost his senses completely.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” he said.</p><p>“And you cut your hair,” she responded. “It suits you. You look really nice in muggle clothes.” Hermione smiled shyly at him. </p><p>Ron smiled back at him as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Why did this feel so weird? This was Hermione, his best friend. “Should we, er, get going? We’ve got a bit of a walk.”</p><p>Hermione nodded as she grabbed her purse and locked up. Ron held out his hand and she took it as they made their way down the sidewalk towards the restaurant. They were quiet for a while, until Hermione finally said, “Is it just me, or does this feel…”</p><p>“Weird?” Ron finished.</p><p>“Yes!” Hermione said through an exhale.</p><p>“Yeah...what’s wrong with us? We haven’t changed or anything,” Ron joked.</p><p>“I know,” Hermione said. He noticed her blush in the soft glow of the streetlight.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just that- nevermind, it’s rubbish,” Hermione talked herself out of saying what she was thinking.</p><p>“No, tell me. Please?” Ron urged gently.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath. “I guess I’m just worried I’m going to mess this up. I don’t want to do or say anything wrong,” she admitted.</p><p>“Me too,” Ron agreed. They walked another block or so, double checking street signs so they didn’t miss a turn.</p><p>“Do you think it’s like this for all couples who were friends first?” Hermione asked him.</p><p>“Er, yeah, could be. Never really thought about it, though.” Ron admitted.</p><p>“So, then, maybe we should just act like nothing’s really different. Let’s not put extra pressure on anything,” Hermione suggested.</p><p>Ron chuckled. “That works for me. I think this is it.” He pointed to a sign just up ahead.</p><p>They checked in at the hostess stand and were seated at a table on the edge of the main dining room. It felt more private than some of the other tables in the center of the room, and gave them a spectacular view of the ocean lit up by the moonlight.</p><p>As Ron began to look at the menu, he noticed the prices. It was expensive. They ordered their drinks from the server, and then they were alone again to look over the menu. </p><p>“Er, Hermione,” Ron said, getting her attention. She peeked at him from over her menu. “I don’t know if I have enough to, er…”</p><p>He saw her eyebrows raise in understanding. “Don’t worry, Mum gave me her credit card. It’s taken care of.”</p><p>“But your parents have already done so much for us,” Ron protested. “And it’s our first, er second, date. I should pay..” That’s what a true gentleman did, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Please, it’s okay. They want to spoil us,” Hermione told him.</p><p>He sighed and gave in. It was either that or insist they leave, which could cause a scene and he didn’t want that either. “So then, what would you suggest for a meal?” he asked her, looking at the varieties of shellfish that he’d never had.</p><p>He ended up settling on a pasta dish that included a variety of seafood. Scallops, shrimp, and clams in a light wine and butter cream sauce. Hermione had chosen a salmon dish over risotto, and they’d split an appetizer of crab stuffed mushrooms. The meal was delicious, despite Hermione having to help guide him through eating so he wouldn’t accidentally consume any shells. </p><p>They were browsing over the dessert menu as Hermione said, “Seafood always tastes better when it’s fresh, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I’m sure it does, not that I have much to compare it to. We’ll have to find a place when we’re back in England so I can see if there’s a difference.” </p><p>His heart skipped a beat as he watched her face light up at his suggestion. “I’d like that.”</p><p>Their desserts came shortly after as they talked about what they wanted and needed to do when they got back to England. Ron had opted for a chocolate mousse cake, while Hermione chose creme brulee. She began picking at it about halfway through.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asked her.</p><p>“Yes, of course! I’m just getting full, that’s all.” He could tell when she was lying because she didn’t make eye contact.</p><p>“Hermione…”</p><p>“I’m sorry about attacking you with the canaries sixth year,” she said through a grimace. “It was, um, brought to my attention that I never actually apologized about it.”</p><p>“That’s what was bothering you? It’s ancient history, Hermione, it’s fine.”</p><p>“See, you always say that, but it’s not. I can’t just physically hurt you when I’m angry at you. Like when I punched you after you came back to the hunt..”</p><p>“It’s...alright. I was a prat, too,” Ron tried to make her feel better.</p><p>“Yes, but you’ve never physically hurt me. I promise I won’t do that ever again. I’ll keep my emotions in check.” She met his eyes this time, indicating her sincerity.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that,” Ron smiled. “Now, can we discuss something a bit more light hearted?” He suggested.</p><p>Hermione smiled gratefully as she took another bite of her dessert. “Did you want to go to the cinemas?” She checked her watch. “If we hurry, the one Mum suggested starts in twenty minutes just down the street.”</p><p>“I don’t know. As much as I’d like to experience it, I think I’d rather take a walk on the beach if you wanted to.”</p><p>“I like that idea so much better,” Hermione smiled. “Mum will forgive me for not following her plan completely, I’m sure. Besides, I’m sure some movie will be playing on the telly when we get back.”</p><p>“Brilliant!”</p><p>After they paid for their meal, they exited the restaurant and crossed the street to one of the many public entrances to the beach. They chose to walk along the water where the sand was a bit harder, and headed in the direction of their temporary flat. Hand in hand, they meandered along.</p><p>“The waves are so much calmer here than at Shell Cottage,” Ron remarked.</p><p>“That’s because the weather is much nicer. Every body of water can be rough and choppy or smooth with gentle waves,” Hermione explained.</p><p>He knew that, of course, but sometimes he loved to listen to her explain things. It had become a sort of comfort to him years ago. He just pretended it annoyed him to get under her skin. “Do you know how many times I hoped that we could experience something like this, but was convinced we’d be dead by the end?” he asked softly.</p><p>“I know. We nearly were...several times,” Hermione said.</p><p>“How’d we make it out? How’d we get so lucky. We shouldn't have..” Ron had to catch himself before he went into a spiral as he was reminded of who they’d lost. Fred, in particular.</p><p>“Don’t think like that,” Hermione said gently as she squeezed his hand. “We are still here, and you know he would want us to make the most of that.”</p><p>She somehow always knew what to say when it counted the most. Ron felt a rush of emotion flood over him. He loved her so much. His feet stopped right there, and he pulled Hermione back when she kept walking and was caught by her fully extended arm, their fingers still intertwined together. “You’re right. And I’m the luckiest bloke alive to have this chance with you.”</p><p>The setting was perfect. Sand beneath their feet, the moon and stars shining down on them, creating a soft glow of light, and the gentle crashing of waves close by. He pulled her close to him, bending down to kiss her. Ron felt her arms snake around his waist, while his own split duties. One hand cupped her face while the other snaked in her hair. </p><p>He deepened the kiss and allowed himself to forget they were on the beach as he became lost in her. All he could feel was her, as he hesitantly grazed her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth further, granting him entry, as his tongue gently moved in and explored her mouth. She eagerly met his tongue with her own as Ron’s hands began to move down her body. </p><p>He wanted more. Not that he wanted to rush things, but he was so overcome with want that it was hard to think straight. It took a car horn blaring from the streets to draw them back into reality. They reluctantly broke apart as he sought her eyes with his own.</p><p>“I think we should get back to the flat,” Hermione said breathily.</p><p>Ron simply nodded, not trusting his voice. They’d have plenty of time on the beach tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stay or Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Ron and Hermione had set up a spot on the beach, and Ron found himself lounging on one of the towels, watching the ebb and flow of the waves as Hermione sat next to him reading a book. Considering it was a weekday and the start of the colder season for Australia, the beach wasn’t terribly busy. It was definitely warmer, as Jean said it would be, and Ron was comfortable in his new swimsuit and tee. That meant it probably wouldn’t be likely he’d see the coverup dress Hermione was wearing come off so he could see her swimming costume.</p><p>He let his mind wander to last night, to that mind blowing kiss somewhere along this stretch of sand. Ron was hopeful that they’d pick up where they left off upon entering their flat, and they had for the most part. He closed his eyes and replayed their clumsy walk to the couch where the snogging continued. It was going well until their hands started to wander, and then Hermione excused herself to use the loo. She moved so quickly that Ron worried he’d done something wrong, not that he had a chance to ask her.</p><p>By the time she came back out, she suggested they watch a movie. Hermione found something fairly quickly, and the moment was gone. So he’d settled on wrapping his arms around her as they got comfortable. He tried to find anything off in her facial expression, but he wasn’t successful. What had changed?</p><p>“Do you need more sun cream?” Hermione asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“I dunno, do I look red?”</p><p>“No, but it’s not like sun potion, where you take one dose and you’re fine all day. And I don’t particularly want to deal with your whining if you get a sunburn,” Hermione said sarcastically. He knew she was joking because she was trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Well, in that case, I’ll take some. Besides, I’m getting warm,” Ron said as he grabbed the back of his shirt and slid it off. “Can you get my back?”</p><p>“Um, sure,” Hermione said as Ron reached for the sun cream and began reapplying the lotion on his arms and face. </p><p>“Am I making you uncomfortable or something?” Ron said as he flashed his lopsided grin at her.</p><p>“W-what?” Hermione said as she hastily tried to make herself look busy by setting her book down.</p><p>“You’re staring,” Ron laughed. “Like something you see?”</p><p>He saw the blush coat her cheeks and grinned even wider. “I- er- y-yes, I suppose so” she stammered, trying to save her dignity with that little quip at the end.</p><p>“Well, I’d hope so, seeing as we are dating,” he teased as he handed her the bottle and turned so she could apply some of the lotion to his pale, freckled back.</p><p>“You are quite fit, you know,” Hermione braved, using talking to his back to give her the courage to say something so forward to him. “I just wish I could have done more for your splinching. I’m sorry I left you with such an awful scar.”</p><p>“Hermione, don’t worry about that. You kept me alive, didn’t you? I’d say that’s a job well done. What do you say we go put our feet in the water?” It was really hard to focus with her hands rubbing his back. He could use the potential chill the water could give him to cool down.</p><p>“I don’t know...it’s probably rather cold,” Hermione said hesitantly.</p><p>“Won’t know until we try,” Ron pressed.</p><p>“Well, alright, but if it’s too cold I’m coming right back,” she said as she stood up.</p><p>She started to walk to the water before she turned around and noticed Ron was still sitting there casually. She gave him her typical ‘what are you waiting for’ look instead of actually asking.</p><p>“You’re going to go down to the water like that?” He observed casually.</p><p>“Well, why not?” she asked in a huff. </p><p>“Unless you want to get your dress all wet,” Ron said with a smirk.</p><p>“One, it’s not a dress, it’s a cover-up, and two, I wasn’t planning on getting more than my feet wet, Ron,” Hermione put her hands on her hips, no doubt becoming frustrated.</p><p>Ron figured he shouldn’t test his luck, so he stood up and began heading toward the ocean. He kept walking past Hermione, figuring she would follow, but when he didn’t hear her behind him, he stopped and turned around. She looked conflicted, but before he could tell her to forget it and come on, he watched her reach down to the hem of her coverup, and lift it up over her head. The lack of coverall revealed Hermione in a bikini.</p><p>If Ron thought seeing Hermione last night for their date had rendered him speechless, he was fairly certain his voice box had completely disappeared as he felt his eyes bug out of his head. He’d never seen such perfection in his life. Ron knew he was staring, but he couldn’t take his gaze off of her. </p><p>Whenever they were by the pond at the Burrow, she never actually had a swimsuit of her own, so she used an old pair of shorts and shirt. He remembered because he’d always inwardly curse that it was dark enough to not reveal anything underneath, but it still clung to her skin in a way that made Ron crazy. But now, now one of his dreams had been realized, as she was standing there in that sky blue swimsuit, revealing more skin than he’d ever seen from her before. He’d only ever had the opportunity of imagining it in his dreams, and he knew instantly that this was much better.</p><p>He watched her bite her lip as she stood there awkwardly. Hermione, who was always the source of confidence in almost everything, was suddenly standing there, quite vulnerable to the world, and to him. She twisted the fabric that was only seconds ago covering her in her hands, and he could clearly see she was having doubts about what she’d just done.</p><p>Without thinking, he walked the few paces back to her, and reached out one hand, gently prying the coverup from her fingers as he tossed it back onto their towels. He then replaced the empty space where she’d clung to the cotton with his own hand. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Ron said as he leaned down slightly. </p><p>He wanted to tell her how amazing he thought she looked, but anytime he thought of what to say, the words caught in his throat. They were still navigating that part of their relationship which allowed for compliments and praise. It was something neither of them tended to give very often, probably because in true teenage fashion, they were afraid they’d give their true feelings away. </p><p>So, instead he opted for a joke that he determined could not be taken the wrong way. “So, you think you’ll wear that at the Burrow when we go for a swim instead of shorts and a tee this summer?” He tried to make his facial expression portray the hope of the possibility as there was a small glint of desire in his eyes.</p><p>“Is that an invitation to stay with you at the Burrow until my parents return to England?” She responded as they stopped just at the edge of the tide.</p><p>Ron pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms loosely around her neck. The contact of so much of her skin against his shot a feeling of desire straight through him, and he had to focus on his response to prevent his thoughts from becoming evident to the world. </p><p>“Where else would you stay?” he asked playfully, but then a thought washed over him that made everything seem cold. “You aren’t planning to stay here in Australia with your parents, are you?” Merlin, please, no. Not once we’ve just sorted things out, Ron found himself thinking.</p><p>Hermione looked at the ground and turned her body out towards the ocean, breaking their contact. As the wave rolled in, she moved her foot out and dipped her toe in the water as it came dangerously close to where they were standing.</p><p>“Hermione…”</p><p>“I don’t know, Ron,” she answered honestly.</p><p>“Have your parents asked you to stay?” He wanted- no, needed- to know.</p><p>“Well, no, but-”</p><p>“Are you expecting them to?”</p><p>“I have no idea, Ron, I really don’t! But what if they do? What if they expect me to stay?”</p><p>“But your life is in England!” Ron couldn’t believe this was happening.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be forever. Just until they came home..”</p><p>Ron stared at her. “So you’ve decided you’ll stay if they ask, then,” Ron said. </p><p>He let her hand go, and took a few steps in the water. They’d walked over here to take a dip in the ocean, after all. He felt the waves crash against his shins. If the water was cold, he couldn’t tell. How could his life go from finally feeling like the pieces of his life were falling into place, only to have it all ripped from him before it’d barely begun.</p><p>“Ron,” she heard him call, but he kept walking out into the water. He didn’t want to row with her now. </p><p>By now, the water was up to his thigh. He was about to dive under and let the salty water distract him when he felt her hand wrap around his arm. </p><p>“I never s-said I was going to s-stay!” Her teeth were chattering as she was looking intently up at him.</p><p>	“But you never said you weren’t. C’mon, let’s get back to our towels, the water’s cold,” Ron told her.</p><p>	“No, we need to talk about this!” She was pleading with him now.</p><p>	“Hermione, I can see the gooseflesh on your skin, you’re freezing. Stop being so stubborn.”</p><p>	“Why won’t you j-just talk to m-me!”</p><p>	“I will! Just not in the middle of the bloody ocean!” Ron could not believe that she was insisting on having this conversation as the cold water slapped their skin every few seconds. It didn’t matter that the warmth of the sun was shining down on them.</p><p>	“Why n-not?” she pressed. </p><p>	Ron had had enough. He refused to have this conversation here while she froze. With a grunt, he stepped forward, his arms extending out as he lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder.</p><p>	“What do you think you are d-doing?” Hermione said as she tried to push against his back. He couldn’t help but laugh inwardly at her meager attempts despite how angry and disappointed he was. “Ronald Weasley, you put me down right now!”</p><p>	She never used his full name. At least he knew he had her attention now. He continued walking back to their towels. Ron set her down when they reached their spot on the beach and leaned over to pick up her towel. He shook the sand off it and wrapped her in it, ignoring her huffs and attempts to reignite the conversation as he rubbed her shoulders briefly to help her warm up faster.</p><p>	Satisfied she was warming up, he picked up his own towel and began drying off the excess water before wrapping the towel around his waist. He put his shirt back on and placed the rest of their scattered belongings in the beach bag, including Hermione’s book and coverup.</p><p>	Hermione watched in confused silence. “What are you doing?”</p><p>	“Packing up. I think we should get back to the flat.” </p><p>	“W-why?”</p><p>	“Do you really want to talk here? In public? Let’s go, Hermione. The mood’s gone, anyways.” Ron slipped on the sandals he’d purchased with Hugo yesterday and placed the bag on his shoulder. He waited for Hermione to wrap the towel around herself and slip her own flip flops on before he began making the short walk back to their flat. </p><p>	It wasn’t until they were safely behind the closed door of the tiny apartment that either one of them spoke. “I don’t have to stay here. They’ll understand. I’ll go back if that’s what you want,” Hermione spoke. </p><p>He could tell she was trying to control her emotions, that she’d thought about those few sentences the entire walk back. Ron was sure she thought that’s what he wanted to hear. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to come back because of me.”</p><p>“Don’t you want me to go back?” she asked, clearly not expecting him to say that. Ron was desperately trying not to notice how her towel was slipping as Hermione loosened her grip on it.</p><p>“Of course I do! But I want you to come back because you want to. Not because you feel like you have to!”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“That’s not what it sounds like,” he muttered.</p><p>“Oh, so you think I want to stay here just when we’ve figured things out? Excuse me for anticipating that my parents might want me to stay and I can begin to repair the relationship I’ve caused a giant tear in because an evil wizard was trying to kill us!” Her voice was starting to rise dangerously high. “Don’t you realize how hard that decision would be if they ask?” She looked desperate for him to understand.</p><p>“Do you really think your parents would make you choose, Hermione? But I don’t want to talk about them. That’s not really what this is about, is it? Considering they haven’t even asked you to stay. I don’t know what to say, Hermione, because I don’t know what you want! But seeing as how we’ve somehow managed to start a relationship, I was hoping you might actually include me in what you were thinking.” He stood there, staring at her anxiously, waiting for her to say something.</p><p>“You’re right.” Her voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>“I-what?” Ron looked at her in disbelief. </p><p>“I’m scared,” she said. There was a slight tremor to her voice, and it wasn’t from the cold she’d experienced on the beach. He waited for her to go on. “I know we talked about it last night, but I- I’ve spent so long hoping that we could be something, and now that we are…”</p><p>Fuck, no, was she saying she didn’t want this? Merlin, he was used to their constant bickering, but he didn’t think he could survive if she decided she didn’t want this.</p><p>“...I don’t want to lose you. What if I choose you over my parents and you change your mind? I’ve already abandoned them for a world they’ll never be able to understand.”</p><p>Ron stared at her. How could she ever think he’d change his mind. He had to explain. Had to help her understand that that would never happen. “Hermione-”</p><p> “-I’m terrified that I might lose you. That you’ll realize I’m not what you wanted after all.” </p><p>Tears were pooling in her eyes as she spoke to him. He knew him leaving had done a number on her, but the fear was turning out to be deeper than he’d expected. The short distance between them felt like kilometers, and Ron couldn’t spend another moment without her in his arms. It only took two steps with his long legs before he wrapped her tightly in her arms.<br/>“That’s never going to happen,” he whispered into her hair. He felt her tears soak his shirt as he shifted and cupped her face gently in his hands. “I promise, Hermione. I promise. I love you.”</p><p>Of course, he’d wanted the first time he said it to be special, but he didn’t regret it. In all honesty, he knew it’d been a long time coming. </p><p>“I- I love you, too.” Hearing her say those words would be the only thing he needed to fuel his patronus for a long time. This was their story, and so far, he wouldn’t change a single thing. Ron felt his lips meet hers. His hands moved of their own accord as he felt himself lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved them both toward the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Step Further</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron gently set Hermione down, and she broke the kiss long enough to shed the wet towel that was still wrapped around her body. Hermione sat back on the bed and reached out, bunching Ron’s shirt in her hands as she pulled him on top of her. His lips found hers again as he felt her hands move from his chest to around his neck and into his hair. Merlin, he could get used to feeling her fingers intertwine with the locks of his hair.</p><p>Hermione didn’t hesitate when she quickly moved her tongue into his mouth. The more comfortable they became with each other, the braver each got. She grazed her teeth across Ron’s bottom lip and bit down gently as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it upwards. Ron had to shift himself slightly as he helped her take his shirt off, but he feared there was ultimately no hiding what she did to him in the thin cloth of the swimsuit he still wore.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his now bare back as she pulled him closer to her, the bare skin of their torsos now barely touching. Ron felt himself groan into her mouth at the connection. He felt her hands hesitantly explore the expanse of his back as he found his own hand trailed down to her hip, pulling her even closer to him, no longer caring if she felt how she made him feel as he was completely intoxicated by the feel of her.</p><p>As they continued to snog, Ron couldn’t help his own hand beginning to explore her body. He was caught between the raging hormones that fueled his desire to feel every inch of her soft skin, while the tiny, rational part that was left of his brain was sounding the alarm of not moving too quickly. His hand moved above her hip and grazed her stomach. He stopped when the tips of his fingers reached the edge of the bikini top.</p><p>He pulled away from her lips briefly. “Can I?” he asked. He didn’t want to assume she’d be okay with this.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and averted his gaze. “I- I do want you to, but...”</p><p>Ron pulled away slightly more to get a better read on her body language. “Hermione, if you’re not ready, I’m fine with that-”</p><p>“I am ready! I just…”</p><p>He didn’t quite understand, and that worried him. He could normally read her well, but he couldn’t place this worry. “What is it?” he asked her gently. “Please tell me.”</p><p>“It’s barmy. I shouldn’t even let it bother me,” she said, still avoiding those blue eyes that both made her heart melt and would get her to tell him anything if she wasn’t too careful.</p><p>“But it is bothering you, and until you give me a straight answer, I’ll respect it as a no,” Ron said firmly as he pulled his hand away from where it was resting on her stomach and sat up. </p><p>Hermione covered her face in her hands as she let out an audible sigh. She already missed the warmth of his hand and body near hers, and regretted even sort of bringing it up. She knew she wouldn’t get him close like that until she told him, though. “I don’t want you to be disappointed.” </p><p>Her voice sounded muffled through her hands, but Ron heard her insecurities loud and clear. This was about Lavender. Would that part of his life ever not come back to bite him in the arse?</p><p>“Hermione,” Ron started. He was trying to find the words to say to ease her worries. “There’s no comparison.”</p><p>He watched as her hands left her face and he gave him a strained look and a distressing cry left her lips.</p><p>“No! I didn’t mean it like- ugh, Hermione! She doesn’t compare to you! She never did and she never will. Merlin, I shouldn’t be telling you this-”</p><p>“Then don’t. Ron, do you know how many nights I had to listen to her brag about what you’d done in empty classrooms when they thought I was asleep? I think Parvati started to feel bad because eventually she  seemed less and less interested after a while.”</p><p>“What? Hermione, I didn’t know. If I’d have known-”</p><p>Hermione shook her head as she cut him off. “You don’t have to lie. We were fighting so badly, you wouldn’t have defended me to her. It’s bad enough I had to hear about your romantic Valentine’s evening where you, and I quote, ‘sealed the deal’ with her.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Ron was staring at her blankly as his head was whirring with a thousand thoughts. “She didn’t say that we- that we- Merlin, Hermione, I never had sex with her!” It wasn’t often that his face and neck became flushed in addition to his ears, but he was beet red from what looked like anger right now.</p><p>“Y-You didn’t?”</p><p>“Bloody hell, no! I avoided her the entire day! Not that I’m proud of it, but I didn’t get her anything, and she kept pestering me in class about disappearing to an abandoned classroom to celebrate that night. I lied about having rounds and hid in the kitchens to get some schoolwork done.”</p><p>Hermione let out a mixture between a laugh and a cry in what seemed like relief. “I can’t believe I let her get to me. No wonder Parvati was trying to get her to shut up! She knew she was just doing it to get to me. And to think I cried myself to sleep for a week after hearing that.” She finally sat up on the bed.</p><p>“You didn’t…” Ron’s guilt expanded at her admission.</p><p>She nodded. “And that was after I’d made my New Year’s Resolution to get over you. Six weeks later, and I’d clearly failed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ron told her.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize for her actions, Ron,” Hermione said.</p><p>“No, but I’m apologizing for my own. I never should have used her to get back at you.”</p><p>“Get back at me?”</p><p>“Er, yeah…” Ron wasn’t expecting to bring that up at all, but it slipped out. Though he supposed it was going to come up eventually.</p><p>“Ron, I’m going to need you to explain, please.”</p><p>“Right. Er, remember when I got mad at you and didn’t speak to you?”</p><p>	“How could I forget? Are you finally going to tell me what I did?”</p><p>He winced at the memory that was long since shoved into the back of his brain. “Ginny and I got in a row. A bad one. Bloody hell, if Dean and Harry weren’t there, it probably would have turned violent…”</p><p>“Ron…”</p><p>“Er, yeah, anyways, we caught her and Dean snogging behind the tapestry to one of the shortcuts. I was already in a right foul mood from practice and that just set me over the edge. I may or may not have gone all overprotective brother on her, and she may or may not have called me out on being the only one who hadn’t snogged anyone.”</p><p>Hermione eyed him carefully. “What do you mean?” She was almost afraid to ask.</p><p>“She so bluntly threw it in my face that Harry had snogged Cho and you’d snogged Viktor so I needed to get over her snogging Dean.”</p><p>Ron held his breath as he watched Hermione’s reaction. She was taking a bit longer to process his words and that was making him nervous. “That still doesn’t explain why you shut me out for a whole week.”</p><p>He couldn’t tell if she was playing dumb just to hear him say it, or if she really didn’t know. “I got really angry over it. Harry seemed like he knew what Ginny was talking about. I’m not proud of it. Not after everything had been going really well between us. I was mad that you never told me, and jealous that I- well, admitting that will just make me a bloody prat.” Ron shook his head.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Why?” He looked at her nervously. Where was the crazed look he was expecting to see in her eyes? She simply raised her eyebrows, but didn’t elaborate. “ Fine, I was hurt that I wasn’t your first kiss. Are you happy now?” Ron rolled his eyes slightly.</p><p>An odd smile crept on Hermione’s lips, and Ron was preparing for the worst now. “You know, it’s a shame you didn’t just ask me about it.”</p><p>He waited for her to continue and when she didn’t, he said, “Okay, two things. Do you really think my sixteen year old self would have walked right up to you and asked if you’d snogged Viktor? And why are you smiling about this. You’re scaring me a bit.”</p><p>“I’m smiling because I’m finally relieved to know that none of this was my fault. And you really can be such an idiot.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because if you’d have bothered to ask me, you would have learned that Ginny exaggerated.” </p><p>There it was. That triumphant look she’d get when she’d solved a particularly hard riddle, or when she’d outsmarted a teacher. It was also the same look she had after she’d punched Malfoy in the nose third year. “What?”</p><p>“Your sister was lying. Viktor kissed me, yes. I won’t deny that. A few times, actually, but it was always chaste, and it never deepened into anything more. I tried to like it because he was sweet and genuine, but there was no spark. And he respected that when I told him I wasn’t interested in him like that. Unbeknownst to me, but my heart already belonged to a certain red-headed git whether I wanted it to or not.”</p><p>“So, was Viktor ever actually your boyfriend?” Ron asked, completely astounded.</p><p>“No, you prat!” Hermione threw a pillow at his face. “He wanted to be, but I declined. I was waiting for you! And instead of going to Slughorn’s party together where I’d hoped that maybe something could happen between us that night, I had to wait another year and a half for anything to happen because of your pig headedness!”</p><p>Ron was expecting her to be furious, and yet after she’d finished explaining her side of the story, she broke into a fit of laughter. It was contagious and he couldn’t help but laugh with her. When they’d settled a bit, he said. “Sounds about right for us, taking forever to sort things out.”</p><p>Hermione nodded. “Maybe it was supposed to happen this way.”</p><p>“That sure would make it easier to forget all the lost time we could have had together,” Ron agreed.</p><p>“But that’s what makes it our story, isn’t it?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and now we have our entire lives ahead of us,” Ron said. </p><p>He felt his heart speed up and his stomach flutter at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. His eyes sought hers, and Ron hoped she knew how serious he was about that statement. There was no way he was going to waste this chance he had with her.</p><p>“We do,” Hermione said breathlessly as she locked eyes with him. </p><p>It only took one glance down to his lips from her before he leaned in and kissed her hard. They both fell against the pillows, settling on their sides as they quickly found the rhythm they’d left off with before. As Ron moved his hand to a more comfortable position, Hermione pulled herself away briefly.</p><p>“How far did you really go with her? I’m sorry I’m bringing this back up. I don’t really want to know, but I need to know,” she tried to explain.</p><p>Ron nodded slowly. He understood what she was saying, and he’d want to know the same if he were in her position. “There was...touching, but it never went further than that, I swear. She tried to go down on me once, shortly after Valentine’s Day, but I didn’t let her. I couldn’t. Once the initial lust of the relationship had died off, I realized pretty quickly that she wasn’t what I wanted. Or she wasn’t who I wanted it with. After that, I spent half the time imagining she was you when we’d snog and my eyes were closed. Not that it even comes close to this. Merlin, Hermione, you have no idea what you do to me. No matter what you’re thinking, you have to know that what I had with her will never come close to how this feels.”</p><p>He waited for Hermione to process his words as he searched her face. When she finally took a breath, she whispered a quiet, “okay,” indicating that she believed him. Ron never took his eyes off her as he waited for her to make the next move. She leaned in to capture his lips with her own, and he felt her hand find his. Where he expected her to simply intertwine her fingers with his own, he was surprised to find her guiding his hand up her body, and settling over her breast. </p><p>He looked down as she pulled her own hand away and let it rest on his hip as she pulled back slightly and whispered, “You can go under if you want.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” He couldn’t help but ask. He didn’t want to mess this up. She nodded against him as he saw her look up and met her eyes with his own.</p><p>Ron kissed her gently then, as he adjusted his hand to make it more comfortable. It took a while to overcome the awkwardness of feeling each other in an intimate way, but once they passed the initial unease, they spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other on a deeper physical level. For the first time, Ron understood that intimacy didn’t mean sex. Far from it. He would be perfectly happy spending any alone time like this so long as it meant he had Hermione in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Endeavors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron woke up the following morning to Hermione’s alarm going off. He reached over to her in an attempt to coerce her into having a longer lie-in, but he pulled back when he heard her squeal.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, I’m late! This is not good!” she said frantically. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. </p><p>As much as he didn’t want to see her get moving, he could certainly get used to the sight of her walking around in just her knickers and one of his shirts. Ron closed his eyes as he heard the shower turn on and replayed the night before. After they had cleared the air and spent the rest of the afternoon exploring their new relationship, they’d gone to dinner with her parents. </p><p>Hermione had suggested she spend the day with them today, and Ron was fine with it. He knew it was important to her to reconnect, and some of that needed to be done with just the three of them. So that’s where Hermione was getting ready to head now. He heard the door open and Hermione came out wrapped only in a towel.</p><p>“I forgot to grab clothes,” she said in frustration with herself. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“Not if you keep walking around in just a towel, I won’t be,” Ron said. “Are you sure you can’t come back here for a little bit?” He knew she was referring to her leaving him alone all day, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try and get a little extra time with her first.</p><p>Hermione had gathered her outfit in her arms and turned around to give him a look. “I’d love to, but I’m already late. And we both know if I crawl back in bed, I may not have the resolve to get up again.” She walked back into the bathroom. “What are you going to do all day?”</p><p>“I dunno. I’ll think of something. Don’t worry about me. Have fun with your parents.”</p><p>Hermione came out of the bathroom again and walked over to the edge of the bed. “I just feel bad.”</p><p>Ron sat up and swung his legs over the side to meet her. “Don’t. You need this time with them. That’s why we came. I’ll find something to do, and I’ll see you later tonight. Just...keep me updated, okay?” Slight worry etched across his face. He knew he was on good terms with her parents, but he still worried that she might not return. </p><p>She must have noticed his concern because she leaned over and kissed him. “I will. I’ll see you tonight.” Ron nodded as he watched her grab her bag and head out the door. He laid in bed a while longer before finally getting up.</p><p>After getting ready for the day and finishing his breakfast, Ron made his way to to look through some of the brochures from the Australian Ministry. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the phone on the wall ring. At first he wasn’t sure what to do. It wasn’t like he answered telephones often. He reminded himself not to shout into the receiver like that awful attempt at calling Harry when he was younger.</p><p>He picked up the phone and said, “Hello?”</p><p>“Hello, Ron? Is that you? This is Graham. Graham Jacobsen. I showed you to your flat when you first arrived.”</p><p>Ron had honestly completely forgotten all about the man. Now that he thought about it, they probably should have updated the Australian Ministry days ago. “Er, yes, hi. Is everything alright?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course! I’m just checking in to see how your search has been going and if you need any assistance!”</p><p>	“It’s been great, actually. We’ve managed to locate Hermione’s parents, fairly quickly actually, and she’s been spending the last few days getting reacquainted with them.”</p><p>	“Excellent, excellent! So the resources the Ministry sent over with the muggle teeth cleaners and addresses of Wilkin’s in the surrounding area were no doubt helpful, then?”</p><p>	“Er, yeah,” Ron said. He wasn’t about to tell Graham that they’d actually stumbled upon Jean and Hugo by accident.</p><p>	“Great. So anyways, like I said, I was asked to get an update. Since you’ve located them, we were wondering how much longer you were anticipating to stay.”</p><p>	“I’m not sure. I can talk to Hermione and see if we can get a clearer answer for you tomorrow or the day after if that’s okay.”</p><p>	“Yes, sure! No rush. It will just help to have an idea to prepare your portkey trip back. Let’s see, let’s see, oh yes! One more thing. You received a letter here from England through the Portkey Post. Wouldn’t want to make owls travel all this way. If you’re available, you can come pick it up at the Ministry anytime.”</p><p>	A letter? Is everything alright back home? “Sure, yeah, I can actually be down there in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>	“Excellent, I’ll meet you in the entrance hall. See you in a jif!” Graham said before hanging up.</p><p>	Ron hung up the phone and immediately began moving around the apartment to grab his things. He figured he could spend a few hours walking around and seeing what else Melbourne had to offer from the magical side of things. Before he knew it, he was apparating to the spot Graham showed them almost a week ago, and walked the short distance to the Ministry entrance.</p><p>	He had barely stepped a few paces inside when he saw Graham waving frantically. “Ron! Over here!” They met in the middle as Graham said, “So good to see you again! I hope you’ve been enjoying your stay here so far.”</p><p>	“Yeah, it’s been great,” Ron agreed.</p><p>	“Here’s the letter that came for you. If you want to send a response, we send our international post out at 13:00 every day. The drop box is over here.”</p><p>	Ron followed him over to the box that had a small slot in it. He was curious how this system worked. Whether it was his lack of knowledge about other cultures and customs or not, he always assumed the owls just traveled the distance to their destination. Though, for a continent like Australia that was so far away from other places, he supposed this system made sense. It’d be hard for an owl to travel over an ocean with no resting points.</p><p>	“Thanks.” </p><p>	“Absolutely. Well, I must be getting back to my obligations. Like I said, feel free to call if you ever need anything. Just press 9 on your dial pad and it will transfer your call to my office. A little magical touch so you don’t have to memorize a ten digit number. I look forward to hearing from you!”</p><p>	Graham shook Ron’s hand before walking away. Ron looked at the letter in his hand. He didn’t want to return to the flat just to read it, so he decided to walk around a bit to find a place to sit and read what it said. There was a small park a few blocks away that Ron stumbled upon. He chose one of the vacant benches and sat down. The handwriting looked like Harry’s.</p><p>Hey Ron,</p><p>	I hope you and Hermione are having luck finding her parents. It’s odd here without you two, but I’ve been keeping busy. Listen, I’m not trying to rush the process, but I wanted you to know that I met with Kingsley yesterday, and he said they’re looking for recruits in the Auror program. The other letter that I sent with this is from him. He’s inviting us into the program if we want. I think I’m going to go for it. We have to complete the screening process by the end of the month, so I’m hoping you’ll be back by then to start with me if that’s what you want to do. By the way, are you and Hermione sorted yet? Ginny wants to know. Well, anyways, let me know when you decide. </p><p>						Harry</p><p>	Ron reread Harry’s letter a few times before pulling out the second piece of parchment that he now knew to be from Kingsley. Was this actually an invitation to join the Aurors? Would he be able to achieve his dream? Did he still want to pursue that dream? He slowly peeled off the wax seal and unfolded the official Ministry parchment.</p><p>Mr. Weasley,</p><p>	I hope this finds you well and that you are having success on your current mission. I am reaching out to you to personally invite you to join the Aurors. As you know, we are woefully understaffed as a result of the war, and your integral efforts make you a prime candidate for the program. Typically, the training period is an extensive three years, but given your experiences, you will have an opportunity to pass out of the training program after a year, and be promoted to Junior Auror status. </p><p>	I understand that you are predisposed on a mission, but this offer is time sensitive. The Auror department has agreed to honor this offer for select people, yourself included, but they are requiring all candidates to begin on 3 August. Paperwork and a screening, however, must be completed by 1 July. I have attached the preliminary paperwork for you to set up your appointments with the Ministry, and they will be in touch should you be interested in pursuing this avenue. </p><p>	Please take the time to think about this, but do not wait too long to reply. The Aurors will be lucky to have someone with your skillset in the department. Best of luck on your continued search. All my best,</p><p>				Kingsley</p><p>	Ron’s hands were shaking slightly at the letter. He had a personal invitation from the Minister of Magic to join the Aurors. His finger followed the application that he looked over. It seemed straightforward enough, and the prospect was certainly appealing. He knew deep down that he absolutely wanted to try, but something was preventing him from returning to the Australian Ministry to fill out the paperwork and send it back that same day. </p><p>Ron thought it through to make sure he’d have enough time to discuss with Hermione first. He reviewed the application, and it said he could return his paperwork from Australia, and it said that he could request a timeframe for his appointment. That was good. Maybe he could return next week, but his heart wrenched at the thought of having to leave Hermione here. Ron folded the contents of the two letters and tucked them in his jacket pocket for safekeeping. </p><p>He looked around the park, thinking about what to do next. It was a beautiful, crisp day, just like every other day had been since they’d arrived, even if it was colder. He smiled, thinking Hermione would be cold, but he was perfectly comfortable. The weather here differed so greatly from the weather in England, and Ron was slightly envious of how nice it seemed to be year round.</p><p>He finally decided to walk around. This part of Melbourne wasn’t as familiar to him, but Ron figured he could always apparate back to the flat if need be. A smile spread across his lips as he stood up and began walking back towards the Ministry. He’d gone from not knowing what life had in store for him now that the war was over to having a career prospect. Nothing could break his mood as he looked around at the places to explore. </p><p>About an hour later, Ron found himself wandering aimlessly around Melbourne’s streets. He’d gone in several of the shops that interested him along the way, and had just finished up a light meal he’d gotten at a cafe. The food was great, and he wished Hermione had been there to. He told her he was fine with today’s plan, but he still missed her. They’d been spending so much time together that it felt odd to be apart from her, even if it was just for the day. Even when her mum had whisked her away to shop, he still knew exactly when he’d see her next.</p><p>	As he made his way down another new street, Ron stopped outside the window of a unique looking jewelry shop. He knew it was still early in their relationship, but he walked inside anyways to see what the display cases held. Most everything would probably be out of his price range, but maybe he’d gather an idea or two for Hermione.</p><p>	“Good afternoon,” a bright and energetic salesperson said to him.</p><p>	“Hello,” Ron said.</p><p>	“Is there anything I can help you find today?”</p><p>	“Oh, er, not really. Just looking,” his ears turned red. </p><p>	“Not a problem at all! I’ll be around if you need anything,” she smiled and went back to her work.</p><p>	As he walked around slowly, browsing the selection, he was appreciative that there seemed to be a wide variety of items and price ranges. Ron avoided the section with the rings. It was way too early for that, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up with wishful thinking. So, he found his way over to the earrings, which he was pretty sure she never wore often, though he was certain her ears were pierced, and then the necklaces. He shuddered at the recollection of Lavender giving him that horrifying ‘sweetheart locket’ back in sixth year, and swore to himself that he wouldn’t get anything like that for Hermione. </p><p>	Once he’d finished circling the perimeter of glass cases, he moved to the center displays, which appeared to be bracelets. There was a small display among them that had a variety of blank bracelets and little pieces scattered all around. </p><p>	Ron looked around and caught the salesperson’s attention. “Find something I can help you with?”</p><p>	“Er, yes. What are these?” Ron asked her.</p><p>	“Oh! Great question. These are charm bracelets! Are you familiar with them?” she asked kindly.</p><p>	“No, not really,” Ron admitted.</p><p>	“No matter! You see, you pick out a bracelet first, though I’m sure you would have gathered that, and then you have all of these amazing charms to choose from. We have hundreds of them on this display for you to choose from.”</p><p>	“So, the charms are like symbols, then?” Ron asked for clarification.</p><p>	“Precisely! They are becoming increasingly popular.”</p><p>	Ron nodded as an idea was forming in his mind. He was unable to get anything for Hermione’s last birthday, and Christmas for that matter. Maybe this could be the way to make it up to her. “How much?”</p><p>	“The bracelets are 50 dollars, and then the charms range anywhere between 15 and 50 depending on what you’re looking for.”</p><p>	Ron thought about what the salesperson said as he felt the wallet in his pocket. Bill and George had both given him money before he’d left. He was determined not to use it unless he had to, since he felt guilty that he was taking it to begin with. Maybe he’d splurge a bit, and when they got back to England, he’d take up a part-time job at the shop with George in order to pay him back, and then earn a little spending money of his own.</p><p>	In truth, he was about to use it to pay for their posh dinner the other night, but Hermione had insisted she use her parent’s card. He’d need to make it up to them, too, at some point. Focus, Ron. Okay, I could get her the bracelet, and a few charms. No more than five. He knew if he didn’t set a limit, he’d blow all his money on this one gift.</p><p>	“Okay, I’d like the silver bracelet, I think. Is there a list of charms, or will I need to look through all these individually?” Not that he minded, since he had nowhere else to be today.</p><p>	“We have a list right here!” There was a stack of laminated papers that she grabbed one from and handed to him. “When you’ve decided what you’d like, I can take them out for you and we can put them on the bracelet at the register.”</p><p>	“Great, thanks!” Ron said as he began to work his way through the list. </p><p>	She wasn’t kidding when she said there were hundreds. They were broken down into categories on the double sided sheet. He knew he definitely wanted to get her the book charm. That was without a doubt. He saw that there was also a heart with roses engraved in it. It looked fancier than the other charms, but he figured he could splurge a bit on it since it held a special meaning for them both. </p><p>	As his eyes skimmed the list he noticed an assortment of animals. I wonder…, he thought. He saw there was definitely a dog, which he wasn’t surprised by, but he was even more pleased to see that there was an otter charm! “Well, they are quite cute,” he muttered to himself. </p><p>	Four charms down, one more. He initially looked for an elf, but didn’t have any luck there. He wasn’t surprised, and he worried that even if he saw one, it’d be one of those Christmas looking ones. Giving up on that, Ron ended up finding a seashell charm which instantly brought him back to Shell Cottage. That was no doubt the turning point in their relationship, and it also represented the place where Dobby was buried. It could definitely serve a double meaning, for sure.</p><p>	He brought the paper up to the counter and told the kind salesperson his choices, watching as she bustled around to collect everything. She rang the items up, and Ron pulled out his wallet to pay for the items. He carefully tucked the receipt away so he could keep track of his purchases.</p><p>	“Would you like this wrapped up in a gift bag?” she asked him.</p><p>	“Yes, please,” he said, glad to have her assistance.</p><p>	He asked if the charms could be arranged the following way on the bracelet: book, otter, terrier, seashell, and heart. It represented the chronological order of the charm’s meanings to their relationship. The salesperson finished wrapping up the bracelet and handed him the gift bag when she was finished. “Thank you so much for your business, and best of luck. I’m sure your special someone is going to love this!”</p><p>	“Thanks for your help,” Ron said as he exited the shop.</p><p>	He figured he should probably head back before he spent any more money that day. Ron could watch the telly, and there was enough food for him to make something at the flat. There was an alley nearby that he decided to turn into, so he could apparate back to the flat. Better to be safe than sorry, since he really had no idea where he was. He turned on the spot and appeared at the apparition point nearby. He approached the building, typed in the code and let himself into the foyer. </p><p>When he made it up the stairs, he unlocked the door and walked into the main living area, just as a silvery ball floated toward him. At first, his heart constricted and he immediately became on edge. He was even more worried for Hermione’s safety when the ball transformed into Hermione’s otter patronus.</p><p>	A moment later he could hear Hermione’s nervous voice. “Hi! I hope this works. It’s the first time I’ve tried to send a patronus message. Anyways, I’m having dinner with my parents and will be back after. Most likely between seven and eight. I hope you don’t mind. See you soon.” </p><p>	The silver otter pranced over to him and moved in a figure eight pattern around his legs before nuzzling him and disappearing into a wisp. Ron couldn’t help but smile with pride. Hermione was okay, and she’d produced her first corporeal patronus complete with a message. He checked his watch as he set the bag down on the table. Only a few hours until he could see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Charming Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: Thank you to all of you who are keeping up with this story!</p><p>Shoutout to Be11atrixthestrange for being my beta in recent chapters! Your help and friendship means the world to me!</p><p>Also, I didn't realize that my subconscious used a recent fic I read by SMJL as its inspiration for the charm bracelet. If you haven't checked out their work, I highly recommend it! It's called The Best Gift and was written for our Romione Discord Secret Santa!</p><p>I will warn you now that this chapter is NSFW. Proceed with caution! Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m back,” Hermione said as she walked through the door. </p><p>Ron opened his eyes and sat up from his position on the couch where he'd fallen asleep. “Hey. Did you have a good time?” He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as she walked over and sat down next to him.</p><p>“I did, yes. It was a bit odd at first, almost the same as when I’d come home from Hogwarts at the end of term. We spent most of the day at their cottage, watching movies, playing games. I helped Mum with dinner. It almost felt like normal again,” Hermione said as she described her day.</p><p>“Almost?” Ron questioned.</p><p>“Well, yes. We’re in Australia and not England,” Hermione explained.</p><p>“Right. Do you think they want to return?” he asked casually.</p><p>“I- I think so? Every time I worked up the courage to ask, the conversation turned.” Hermione twisted her hands in her lap. “They invited us to spend the day sightseeing tomorrow. There’s more they want to do around the area with us.” </p><p>“That sounds fun,” Ron said with a reassuring smile.</p><p>He saw a look of relief flash across her face. “Maybe I can ask tomorrow. At the very least, we need to talk about how much longer we’re staying, and where. I’m sure the Australian Ministry won’t allow us to stay here indefinitely.” Ron let out a nervous laugh that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. “What?”</p><p>He gave a brief shake of his head. “ ‘S funny you mention that,” was all he said.</p><p>“Why?” Hermione asked. He could hear the slightest hint of impatience in her voice.</p><p>“Well, after you left, the fellytone rang later in the morning. Luckily, I’ve had practice answering and talking into one, since you weren’t around to answer it,” he flashed his lopsided grin at her as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, stop gloating and get on with it,” she said playfully, but there was a tone of nervousness as she was waiting to see who it was.</p><p>“Well, Graham Jacobsen was calling to check in on things,” Ron finally explained.</p><p>Hermione’s face displayed a look of surprise. “We were supposed to check in with him three days ago! How did we forget?” Hermione shook her head in dismay. “This is so embarrassing! The Australian Ministry has been so kind to give us a place to stay and help us, and here we are completely ignoring them now!”</p><p>“Hermione, relax, it’s fine. I explained that we found your parents, and things have been busy since then as you’ve been getting reacquainted. For the record, though, if anyone asks? The information they provided us helped with locating them.”</p><p>“Noted,” Hermione said. “So what else did he say?”</p><p>“He did ask how long we were planning on staying…” Ron told her.</p><p>“And you said?”</p><p>“That I needed to talk it over with you and then we would get back to him.”</p><p>“And he was okay with that?” Hermione asked before he could finish.</p><p>“Yes, Hermione, he said that was fine.”</p><p>“Then I really do need to broach the subject with my parents tomorrow,” Hermione concluded.</p><p>Ron nodded in relief that Hermione was resolving to bring up the conversation with her parents. He hoped that would make the next part of this conversation go easier. Maybe they’d even avoid a row over it. “There was one more thing Graham mentioned,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“A letter came in for me at the Ministry,” he told her.</p><p>“A letter? From who? And don’t they use owls here?” Hermione looked confused so explained how Australia handled international post. “Ah, makes sense,” she said nodding her head. “So, I assume you went down to the Ministry to retrieve it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ron said, nodding to the pile on the table in front of them. She must have been distracted since she hadn’t even noticed it. “You can read them if you want.” <br/>He knew that even if he did explain it to her, she’d still want to read the letters, so it was probably easier this way. Ron handed her Harry’s letter first. He watched as her eyes raked furiously through Harry’s handwriting. Her face turned slightly pink as she reached the end.</p><p>She looked up at him. “Did Kingsley send you a letter, too?” Ron nodded and handed her his letter. </p><p>“Well, Harry sent it with his,” Ron shrugged his shoulders as Hermione took the second parchment from him. </p><p>She seemed to read this one slower, taking care to process Kingsley’s words. He was beginning to wonder if she was going back and reading it several times because she was awfully quiet. The silence was making the anticipation of her reaction much worse. She finally looked up at him, a wide smile plastering her face and her eyes shining with tears. “You’re going to be an Auror!”</p><p>“I mean, if I accept, yeah. But I still have to pass the screenings and get through training…”</p><p>“Of course you’ll pass! Ron, this is a huge honor! Why aren’t you happier?” Hermione frowned slightly. “Isn’t this what you want?”</p><p>“I- yeah, I do. You’re really okay with this?” he admitted cautiously.</p><p>Hermione set the parchment down, and much to Ron’s surprise leaned over and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. The suddenness of it all knocked him back against the cushions as his own hands instinctively found her side. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. “As much as I like this, you aren’t avoiding an answer, are you?” he asked.</p><p>Hermione smiled guiltily. “I won’t lie and say I’m not nervous about you going into a dangerous career, especially after what we’ve been through. But I also know that it’s a career that will challenge and suit you, and if it makes you happy, then of course I’m going to support you.”</p><p>Ron searched her eyes, which shone with sincerity. “You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Just promise me one thing..” she said as she bit her bottom lip. </p><p>Ron tried to ignore the arousal he felt from it. “Anything,” he choked out, attempting to focus on the conversation.</p><p>“Promise you’ll stay safe, and you’ll- you’ll always come home to me,” she whispered.</p><p>Despite all of the progress they’d made with their relationship over the last few days, and even the fact that they’d admitted they loved each other, nothing could surpass this moment. If he had any doubts of Hermione’s seriousness about their relationship, they’d all but vanished now. It was clear that she was just as afraid of losing him as he was of losing her, and that told him everything he needed to know. </p><p>“I will. I promise, I will,” he was barely able to say it before his lips found hers again. </p><p>There was a new desperation in this kiss, completely unlike their first in the Room of Requirement, or even their second where they finally understood their feelings were mutual. His desire and need to show her just how much she meant to him was prevalent in his mind as he deepened their kiss.</p><p>Hermione was straddling his lap as he felt her fingers in his hair. He couldn’t hide his growing erection from her in their current position. As her tongue invaded his mouth, he sucked hard on it, which caused a faint moan to escape her throat. Ron lost all his logical senses and knew he needed to get them to the bedroom where they’d both be more comfortable.</p><p>He shifted his arms to hold her as he lifted both of them up and he got to his feet. She wrapped her legs around him in much the same fashion of the previous day as he managed to transport them into the bedroom. Hermione tugged at his shirt as she kicked off her shoes, and Ron helped her by sliding it over his head. He almost didn’t notice her beginning to unbutton her own blouse as his shirt was tossed to the floor. </p><p>His lips found hers as his hands replaced the job hers had started. He fumbled a bit with the bottom buttons as he kissed her, but once the last one was free, his hands gingerly slid the fabric off her shoulders. Ron pulled away to look at her. Sure, it was similar to yesterday, but there was something different between Hermione wearing a bikini and seeing her in her undergarments. It was the same amount of skin she was revealing, yet this felt so much more sensual.</p><p>The soft glow of the lamp illuminated her soft skin as he tossed her blouse aside, revealing a light pink, lacy bra that pushed up her breasts in just the right way to make them more pronounced. “Fuck, Hermione,” he said breathily. </p><p>“Is it too much?” she asked nervously.</p><p>“No, it’s perfect. You’re perfect,” he said before his lips met her skin. </p><p>He kissed the corner of her mouth, then trailed kisses down to her neck. She gasped as he felt her head tilt back. Her hands reached for the button of his trousers, as she worked to pull them down. He aided her efforts by kicking them off when they got low enough, leaving him in just his pants, which were much more plain than her fancy set.</p><p>Ron let his hands wander up to her breasts, where he felt her warm skin over the fabric. He only stopped to help her as she undid her own jeans and was trying to pull them down. He saw that her knickers matched her bra, immediately realizing she’d done this on purpose. How had he not noticed what she’d grabbed that morning? Oh, right, she was distracting me in just a towel. Merlin, she was going to be the death of him.</p><p>And now, here they were again. Except this time, there was a look in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place. Of all the times he’d studied her face, he could confidently describe every little nuance, but this...this was different somehow. Ron didn’t realize he was staring at her until he felt Hermione’s hand gently push his head back down to her neck, where he eagerly picked up where he left off.</p><p>His hands reached down to cup her bum before planting them on either side of her to hold up his weight. He warily moved down further to the curves of her breasts, relishing in how they felt against his lips and face for the first time. She began to squirm underneath him, and Ron stopped briefly to make sure it was okay. </p><p>“You can take this off if you want,” she said, motioning to her bra. </p><p>“Are- are you sure?” he asked. </p><p>Hermione nodded as she raised her hips into a bridge position to give him access to the clasp. Ron snaked his arm around her and fumbled with it. She adjusted, sitting up slightly to give him a better angle. He gave in and involved both his hands. It wasn’t like he was seasoned with unclasping bras, but he made a mental note to level up to one hand eventually.</p><p>He felt the clasp break free and his hands traveled up her back and then down her shoulders, pushing the straps as he went. Ron thought he was prepared for the fabric to fall away, but when it did, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was speechless at the sight of her. </p><p>She blushed as she lay there, still propped up on her elbows, baring herself for him to see for the first time. “I- I’m sorry their rather small and not much to-”</p><p>“They're perfect.” Ron found his voice. “You’re perfect.” </p><p>He leaned in and kissed her, feeling her bare chest against his for the first time. He pressed his arousal against her inner thigh, allowing her to feel how much he wanted her.</p><p>“R-Ron,” she heard him say against his lips. “I- I want to-” </p><p>He looked at her seriously. Bloody hell, did she want to- “You want to what, Hermione?”</p><p>“I don’t want to wait anymore,” she said.</p><p>“You want to…” Ron wanted to say it, yet couldn’t bring himself to, just in case they weren’t thinking the same thing.</p><p>“..Go all the way, have sex, make love, whatever you want to call it.”</p><p>“Hermione,” Ron started to say. He needed to be sure.</p><p>“I’m serious, Ron. Haven’t we waited long enough?” Ron simply stared at her. Just last night he told himself he’d be willing to wait as long as she wanted, and a day later, she was expressing she was ready. “Unless you don’t want to..”</p><p>Her last words brought him back to her. “No! I do, Hermione. Bloody hell, of course I do! I- Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered, tears were threatening in her eyes from the emotion of it all. “I’ve never been more sure.”</p><p>“Right, Okay, then.” </p><p>He leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Ron was determined to make this special for her. For both of them. He didn’t want it to feel abrupt, so he worked their way back into it, relishing in the feel of her against him. Eventually his fingers hooked around her knickers, and he felt her nod against his mouth as he pulled them down to her ankles. His hands trailed back up her thighs as he hesitantly felt the warmth of her center. She was hot and wet and clearly ready for him. It was still hard to believe he made her feel that way.</p><p>She moaned at his touch as he felt her hands move to do the same with his pants, freeing his length, and revealing himself fully to her.</p><p>“C-can I?” She asked as she hesitantly reached down to grip him for the first time. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said against the crook of her neck. When her hand wrapped around him, he couldn’t control the string of expletives that escaped his mouth. “...Fuck, bloody hell, Hermione,” he moaned into her ear. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna-”</p><p>She let go. “Ch-Charms,” she said as Ron swore again. </p><p>He reluctantly lifted himself off of her to dig around in his trousers for his wand. After pointing the wand toward himself and then at her, he looked at her again. “You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Ron. Please,” she said.</p><p>He set his wand down and returned to hover over her. “You’ll tell me if it hurts?”</p><p>She nodded as Ron used his hand to gently guide him inside her. Her eyes were closed as he entered, and she drew a sharp breath in as he filled her. She was so tight. “All right?” he asked, as she nodded again. </p><p>Slowly, he began to move in and out, gradually finding a rhythm. He felt her hips press into his as things started to become more comfortable for her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, pouring all of the emotion he was feeling into that one kiss.</p><p>“I love you, Hermione,” he said as his eyes met hers.</p><p>“I love you, too, Ron,” she responded as her hands found the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>Ron felt himself begin to thrust faster and knew it wouldn’t take long. He felt her encourage him as her lips found his neck and her hands trailed across his body. “F-fuck, Hermione, I’m gonna,” he said as he spilled himself inside her seconds later. Hermione captured his lips with hers as he rode out his orgasm. </p><p>He allowed himself to relax on top of her as he recovered before slowly slipping out and reaching for his wand to clean things up.</p><p>“You’re bloody amazing, you know that?” he asked her as she lay there watching him.</p><p>“So are you,” she said through a smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry that probably wasn’t brilliant…” he apologized.</p><p>“It was fine, Ron,” Hermione told him.</p><p>He let out a laugh. “Yeah, that’s what every bloke wants to hear their first time.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that! Aren’t first times supposed to be awkward, and, well, not entirely satisfying?” she defended quickly.</p><p>“I guess that’s true,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Did you, er, want to put clothes back on?” he asked hesitantly. He was hoping they could maybe explore each other more, without clothes.</p><p>“Well, I am a bit cold,” she admitted. “But, I don’t think I’d need them if we get under the covers…” she added. </p><p>He watched as she got up and slid the covers back to climb into bed. Ron quickly joined her after placing his wand on the adjoining table. She snuggled into his arms, stealing the warmth he was happy to share.</p><p>“I promise I’ll make it more enjoyable for you, too,” Ron said as he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“It’s fine, Ron, really. We’ve got all the time in the world to learn what we like,” <br/>Hermione said as her hand rested on his bare chest. He felt her chuckle against him.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“I was just thinking about Harry’s letter. Think I should write a response to Ginny on our ‘getting sorted?’”</p><p>Ron shook his head. “Make her wait it out.”</p><p>She laughed harder at his response. “That’s true, we’ll be home soon enough anyways. That way, I’ll be able to see the look on her face.” Ron looked down at her and Hermione noticed. “What?”</p><p>“You said - nevermind,” he said.</p><p>“You need to be home at the latest by the end of next week, but we should probably plan for a few days earlier than that. You’re not missing the appointment that they set you,” Hermione said matter of factly.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but does that mean that you’re coming with me?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course, I am! Things will become clearer once I talk to my parents tomorrow, but there’s no way I’d miss helping you prepare for this,” she said propping herself up on her elbow to kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>Ron let out a deep exhale.  “As long as you’re sure it’s not going to rush your time with them.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Besides, I- I want to make use of the time we’ve got before you start training...and before I go back to Hogwarts.” She averted his gaze at that last statement.</p><p>Ron squeezed her tighter. “I had a feeling you’d say that.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, it must have torn you apart to not go back last year,” he grinned.</p><p>“Finishing my education is important to me,” she defended.</p><p>“I know, I know,” he said. </p><p>“We’ll be okay, right?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We’ve just- never been apart for that long before…”</p><p>“We’ll make it work. I’ll visit you on Hogsmeade weekends and Ginny will have quidditch matches I can attend. We’ll figure it out,” he said, trying to reassure her. In truth, he was feeling a little apprehensive, too. </p><p>Hermione sat up fully. She turned to lean in and kiss him, but something caught her eye. “Ron, what’s that?” She pointed to a small gift bag on his bedside table.</p><p>“Oh! I forgot! This is for you.” He reached over and picked up the bag to hand it to her.</p><p>“What’s this for? You’re making me feel like a bad girlfriend. I haven’t gotten you anything..”</p><p>“Think of it as a belated birthday and Christmas gift from last year,” he said as he shrugged.</p><p>“Well, now that just makes me feel worse!” she complained.</p><p>“Oi, just open it will you?” </p><p>She huffed and carefully picked out the tissue paper. He watched as she reached in and pulled out the small box before looking up at him. He gave her a look to keep going. She carefully slid the top off, revealing the silver bracelet.</p><p>“Ron, it’s beautiful!” she said as she gently lifted it up to examine the charms more closely. “I love it,” she told him sincerely.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. How’d you find it?”</p><p>“Was just walking around and found this shop that drew me in. They have tons of charms, so if you like it I can get you more-” Hermione leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart, she said, “I’d love to hear why you picked these. I think I can guess at three of them, but the charms of our patronuses have got me stumped.”</p><p>Ron chuckled. “I’m surprised you don’t know,” he grinned, earning him a playful smack on his arm. “Well, the book is fairly obvious, I’d say, considering we met at school, and for some barmy reason, you love reading.” He caught her eye roll before he continued.</p><p>“But about the patronuses...apparently Jack Russell Terriers were known to chase otters. They’re both quite playful, too, I guess. I don’t know, ever since Fleur told me back when, well...you know, it’s kind of stuck with me.”</p><p>“I never knew that,” Hermione said as Ron lost his bravado. “Actually, now that I think about it..”</p><p>“What?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Otters are in the same family as the weasel,” she said slowly as she looked up at him. </p><p>“It’s probably just a coincidence..” Ron reasoned.</p><p>“Maybe…” Hermione said, playing with the charms. “I love the heart with the rose engravings on it, but why the seashell?”</p><p>“Reminded me of Shell Cottage. I realized quite a bit when I stayed there the first time, and I feel like things started to change between us after Malfoy Manor.”</p><p>Hermione nodded slowly at his words. “These are all very clever, Ron. I love that it tells different parts of our story.”</p><p>“Me too.” Ron reached up to help Hermione clasp it around her non-dominant wrist.</p><p>He watched as Hermione put the discarded contents back in the bag and placed them on her bedside table. “I hope you know when you least expect it, I’ll return the favor, once I figure out the perfect gift for you.” She settled back into his side.</p><p>“This is enough for me,” he told her. </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve something extra, too, though,” Hermione chided. He chuckled at her words before they lay there in comfortable silence. “I missed you, today.”</p><p>“It was less than twelve hours,” he said, not sure why he was instigating the banter.</p><p>“So you didn’t miss me at all?” she asked, pouting her lip in mock sadness.</p><p>He wanted to laugh at the sight, but he found his body leaning into hers. With her lip puffed out like that, Ron felt the sudden urge give it a playful bite as he snogged her. “Of course I missed you,” he murmured against her lips. </p><p>Hermione adjusted herself so that she was on top of him now as she tilted her head and whispered in his ear, “I wouldn’t be opposed to you showing me how much you missed me...if that’s what you wanted.”</p><p>Ron didn’t wait a second longer to adhere to her request. Now that he knew their time alone in Australia had an end in sight, he was eager to make the most of this time with her. Merlin knew that once they returned to the Burrow, privacy would become a hot commodity again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Road Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for continuing to follow this story! I hope you've enjoyed this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day found Ron and Hermione on an adventure with the Grangers. Ron wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting of the day, but it certainly wasn’t anything he could have imagined. They’d packed a lunch, and taken a drive along the Great Ocean Road, making a pit stop in the Great Otway National Park for their picnic, enjoying the scenic nature that southern Australia had to offer. He was incredibly surprised that Hermione had suggested trying the Otway Fly Treetop Walk, given her fear of heights. She gripped his hand tightly for the majority of it as her parents congratulated Ron for helping her overcome one of her fears.</p><p>	Ron and Hermione had agreed not to bring up anything about the Grangers’ future plans until the end of the day so as not to ruin the mood if things went awry. It was a good thing, too, as it was quite the drive when all was said and done. As they were driving back to Melbourne, Ron was thinking a lot about his future.</p><p>That morning he’d taken care to fill out his paperwork that Kingsley had sent, committing his availability for anytime after 20 June. Hermione had agreed on the date, and checked over his paperwork before sealing it up to send out before meeting her parents. They’d also touched base with Graham, letting him know they’d have a firm date for portkey travel within a day or two. Ron was relieved when Graham told them they were more than welcome to stay in the flat until they left. He knew the Grangers would have no doubt welcomed them into their home, but he found he quite liked the time alone he shared with Hermione.</p><p>	As they were arriving back to the city, Ron felt Hermione’s hand rest on top of his as she gave it a squeeze. He could tell she looked nervous. In all honesty, he was too. They’d only been in Australia for a week, and she was already wanting to discuss returning home. Who knew how her parents would react? He hoped things would go smoothly. Ron was pulled out of his thoughts as Mr. Granger slowed down before turning into a public parking lot.</p><p>	“Right on time,” Mr. Granger said as he parked the car<br/>. <br/>“Our dinner reservations are at this lovely restaurant just down the street. I think you’ll both really enjoy it,” Mrs. Granger added.</p><p>A short while later they were settled at their table. Hermione waited to say anything until after their orders were placed. Ron heard her clear her throat and knew that she was about to broach the subject. “So, Ron found out some big news yesterday,” she said nervously.</p><p>“Oh? What’s that?” Mr. Granger asked as Mrs. Granger looked on, giving him her full attention.</p><p>Ron gave Hermione a look out of the corner of his eye. This was definitely how he thought this was going to happen, and honestly, he was a bit annoyed that she’d pinned this on him. “Er, I received a letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was in the Order with us, and is now the acting Minister of Magic.” He looked up to see them nodding in understanding. “Anyways, I’ve been invited to join the Auror training program.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s wonderful, Ron! Congratulations!” Mrs. Granger said as Mr. Granger nodded. They both seemed sincere.</p><p>“Ron’s been hoping for this since fifth year. It really is a great honor!” Hermione gushed. “They’re even shortening the training program to a year, and if he passes the academy he’ll be a junior Auror around this time next year!”</p><p>“It certainly does seem like an honorable career,” Mr. Granger said, “though I’m a bit surprised after everything you’ve been through that you’d want to go back into the field.”</p><p>Ron didn’t blame him for his hesitation. Hell, he and Hermione had even sort of discussed that last night, which resulted in him promising to be careful and that he’d always come home to her. “Well, yeah, but the work’s not over yet. There are stil de- er, bad guys out there, and I want to help catch them and bring them to justice. Even after they’re all accounted for, I still want to help make our world safer for everyone.”</p><p>He watched as Mr. Granger nodded at his words. It looked like he approved of Ron’s answer. “So when does all this start?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, I’ll, er, have to go back to England by the end of next week to be ready for a screening test with the Ministry. It needs to be done by the end of the month as training starts in July.” Ron explained.</p><p>“He had to follow through with this offer. It’s completely unheard of, but the force was significantly depleted because of the war, and they’re looking for trustworthy individuals. If Ron doesn’t seize this opportunity, then he’d have to apply and join with the following year of recruits and fulfill the three year training process,” Hermione explained.<br/>Ron looked at Hermione. Now he knew exactly what she was doing. She was using his return as the scapegoat to bring up the conversation, and if things went sour, she could blame his need to return. He felt his ears grow hot at the realization. He knew better than to bring it up here, but that didn’t take away his displeasure.</p><p>“So you’re not going back to Hogwarts next year?” Mrs. Granger asked him.</p><p>“No. Even if I didn’t have this opportunity, I don’t think I could,” Ron admitted in a slightly hollow voice. </p><p>“What about you, Hermione. Will you go back, then?” Her mother asked, picking up on Ron’s reluctance to talk about it and not pushing him further. He was thankful for that.</p><p>“Yes. We talked about that last night. My education is important to me, and I’d like to finish my final year now that it will be safe to return. I’m sure it will be challenging, but we’ll find a way to make it work.” Hermione offered an encouraging smile in Ron’s direction.</p><p>“So, that means you’ll need to be returning home to England soon,” Mr. Granger observed.</p><p>“Yes,” Hermione answered quickly. He was thankful she finally seemed to be taking over, as he was worried he’d be put in the middle of a conversation that was truly meant for them. “And I- well, I’m intending on returning with Ron when he goes back next week.”</p><p>Hermione’s mother gave her a sad smile. “We wouldn’t expect any less of you, dear. We figured you’d want to go back together.”</p><p>“H-have you thought anymore about whether you’ll return to England?” Hermione chanced. </p><p>Ron watched as her parents shared a look with each other. “We have, actually,” her father said.</p><p>“As much as we love Australia, we do want to return to England. We’ll still need some time to get everything in order here, but we anticipate we’ll be able to move home in August,” Mrs. Granger added.</p><p>Ron watched as Hermione’s relief washed over her. She was instantly more relaxed, and he knew the toughest part of the conversation was over. At least that’s what he hoped.</p><p>“Hermione, I do need to ask,” her father said, “What exactly are we coming back to?” </p><p>Ron looked at Hermione, who seemed thrown off by her father’s question. Mr. Granger must have sensed the same as he elaborated a bit more. “What of our practice? Is the house still in our possession? Sweetheart, I know you were trying to protect us, but please tell me you made arrangements for our lives back home.” </p><p>Ron watched as Hermione took a sip of her water before answering. He remembered asking her the same questions last summer, and the only straight answer she’d given him was about the house. Seeing that she was freezing up, he attempted to jump in and rescue her.</p><p>“I think there are protective charms in place so it didn’t look completely vacant this year, so you’ll have your home to return to. Right, Hermione?” Ron looked at her and waited for her to nod before going on. “I’ll talk to my dad and brother about checking the house and completing a sweep to make sure it’s safe for you to return.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be safe for us to return,” Mrs. Granger asked. </p><p>Ron was trying to avoid mentioning things like Death Eaters and magic in public, just in case there were nosy people around, but it looked like his efforts weren’t understood. “Er, we need to be careful. I wouldn’t be surprised if they went looking for Hermione, or even you both. They probably left traces behind that we need to check for.”</p><p>He looked across the table to see Mr. Granger nod with a look of understanding on his face as he leaned over and whispered something in his wife’s ear. “We’ll write to you straight away once things are safe to return. If anything’s damaged, I’ll make sure it gets fixed up as well,” Ron added.</p><p>“Well, that’s very nice of you, Ron,” Mrs. Granger said sweetly. She turned to her daughter. “Hermione, what happened to our practice, dear?”</p><p>Hermione hesitated for a moment, no doubt thinking about what to say,  “I- you were to tell them you were going on sabbatical for one year to study the dental hygiene habits of various cultures around the world,” Hermione managed to say.</p><p>Her parents both thought over her answer. “That’s actually quite a brilliant idea you thought of,” her father told her.</p><p>“Yes, but now you’re going to return with no new knowledge!” Hermione sounded upset. “I- I really didn’t think it’d ever be safe for you to return, or that- that I’d be here right now.” She was trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.</p><p>“Honey, it’s okay,” her mother said as she reached over to take her hand in reassurance. “We’ll find a way to sort this out. There’s no need to be worried or be upset.”</p><p>“Yes, if our practice is still running and we’ll have jobs to return, then you clearly did enough to ease our return,” Mr. Granger said.</p><p>“Y-yes. They permitted you to take the year, but that was in early July so you’ll need to call them and give them an update I’m sure-”</p><p>“Well, that won’t be a problem at all. We’ll call first thing on Monday. It’ll be nice to chat with Wendy and see what’s been happening. There’s no need to worry about anything, Hermione” Mrs. Granger said happily.</p><p>“But what will happen when you come back with no research?” Hermione asked nervously.</p><p>Ron watched her parents work through that problem. “That shouldn’t be too much of an issue, actually. We aren’t working for a family practice here like we have back in England. There were openings with an emergency dental facility here, and we took up residence there. You’d be surprised how many tourists come in with cracked teeth and other mouth injuries! We’ve seen many patients from all over the world,” Mr. Granger explained.</p><p>Mrs. Granger let out a chuckle and added, “It’s almost as if you imparted some of that knowledge on what to pursue in us. I actually began taking notes on what we were seeing a few weeks after being hired, and in our downtime I’ve been researching what could have influenced the injury. It’s been quite fascinating to study.”</p><p>Ron leaned over and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “See how brilliant you are? You even managed to guide them with what to do here.”</p><p>Hermione finally allowed herself to smile as their meals arrived. Ron listened as her parents began detailing all of the barmy situations they’d witnessed as they tucked into their dinner. Things seemed like they were going to work out easier than Ron had anticipated. </p><p>~o~</p><p>When Mr. Granger pulled up to their flat to drop them off, Ron was surprised when Hermione invited her parents inside for tea. They’d accepted, but promised they wouldn’t stay for more than a cup, as everyone was knackered from the day’s. As they let themselves into the apartment, Hermione put the water on as they sat at the table. </p><p>Thankfully, things were picked up so he wasn’t embarrassed by clothes or other belongings lying about, but there was still parchment scattered across the table. Ron took it upon himself to stack the parchment and get it out of the way, when Mrs. Granger stopped him.</p><p>“What’s all that paper for?” she asked.</p><p>“Just for writing letters. We only sent my application back today along with a letter I wrote thanking Kingsley, but I’ll need to write Harry and my Mum to let them know when we’ll be home. Sorry for the mess,” Ron muttered.</p><p>“Oh! Do you think I could borrow one sheet? I’d love to write to your parents and thank them for everything they’ve done for Hermione. They’ve truly been so kind over the last few years,” Mrs. Granger gushed.</p><p>“Er, sure,” Ron said as he handed her one of the sheets. “I can send it out tomorrow morning with the others.”</p><p>Mrs. Granger smiled sweetly at Ron as she pulled out a pen and began writing. After Hermione passed out the mugs with the tea, she sat down in the vacant seat. They settled into easy conversation as Mr. Granger discussed all the things he missed about England and how he was excited to get back. </p><p>“We should be able to partake in some of the later summer festivals,” he commented. “Hermione, you should take Ron to Chessington. He’d love it!” </p><p>“What’s Chessington?” Ron asked.</p><p>“It has nothing to do with chess, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s a theme park with rides and activities.”</p><p>“Rides?” Ron asked, clearly confused.</p><p>“Think of it like riding a broom, but instead you’re in a compartment of sorts and they run on electricity,” Hermione said with a laugh.</p><p>Ron wasn’t sure what to think about it, but he supposed he’d be interested in trying it.</p><p>“You’ll love it, I’m sure,” Mrs. Granger said as she folded her letter and addressed it to Mrs. Weasley. She handed the letter to Ron and looked at her daughter. “Will you be coming home to stay with us once we’re settled, dear? We wouldn’t want you to be an imposition at the Weasley’s once we’re home.”</p><p>“Oh, I- I don’t know. I guess that would make sense,” Hermione admitted. “Especially if you’re in training,” Hermione said with a shrug.</p><p>“Ron, you’ll be welcome to visit and stay any time as well. I think it’s about time we returned the favor after all those summers, don’t you think?” Mrs. Granger said.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” Ron said with a smile, even though his heart was sinking.</p><p>He should have seen this coming. Of course they were worried about Hermione’s parents wanting to come home, but they’d been so focused on that, that neither had thought about the repercussions of their living situation. Well, at least he had until August before he had to think about it.</p><p>“Well, I think we should get going,” Mrs. Granger said. “We’re scheduled for a shift, but we’ll be in touch after.”</p><p>“Thank you for everything today,” Ron said.</p><p>“Yes, it was lovely!” Hermione agreed as the bid goodbye to her parents. </p><p>Once Hermione shut the door, Ron returned to the table to begin writing to Harry as she cleaned up. “I’m going to tell Harry we’re requesting a portkey for Wednesday if that’s alright,” Ron said to Hermione.</p><p>“Sure, as long as Graham can arrange that. It’ll give us another few days with my parents, at least,” Hermione agreed.</p><p>Ron didn’t answer her as he went back to his letter. He really didn’t want to pick a row, but he was still annoyed over dinner. Ron realized that he’d been gripping the quill a bit too hard when he saw his knuckles were white. He was glad he didn’t press down too hard and cause himself to poke through the parchment. Signing his letter to Harry, he set the quill down and folded it before moving on to a quick letter to his parents. </p><p>He was vaguely aware that Hermione had moved into the bedroom as he finished his writing. Ron set the three letters in a stack on the table before pushing the chair in and checking the lock on the door. When he entered the bedroom, he walked over to grab a fresh set of clothes. </p><p>“I’m going to have a shower,” he told Hermione, who had already gotten into bed and was looking at him with hopeful eyes.</p><p>He tried to ignore the fall of her face as he walked into the bathroom. Maybe she doesn’t realize what she did earlier, Ron thought, giving her the benefit of the doubt as he turned on the water. The hot spray of water felt good on his skin as he let the water wash over him. His thoughts continued to wander back to dinner, and how Hermione brought up the Aurors first, trying to weigh both sides of what could have possessed her to start with his job offer.</p><p>The door opened, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Ron?” he heard Hermione call his name. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked. “You’ve been quiet since dinner. Should I not have invited my parents in for tea?” <br/>Ron could imagine the frown that was on her face as he shut the water off. He reached around the curtain for his towel before answering. The curtain remained closed. </p><p>“No, it wasn’t tea,” he told her as he dried himself off.</p><p>“Then what is it?” she asked.</p><p>“Why did you bring up the Aurors with your parents?” he asked her as he wrapped the towel around himself and pulled the curtain back.</p><p>“I- I wanted to tell them. I thought we agreed to tell them. It’s such an honor, I thought you’d want to share the news and celebrate,” she said, a look of confusion on her face.</p><p>“Sure, but the way it sounded was that you were using it as a lead in for discussing our return to England and asking them about their plans,” Ron told her.</p><p>She furrowed her brow as she looked at him. “I didn’t-”</p><p>“Save it, Hermione. Luckily it went over alright and everything worked out, but if it hadn’t, I would have been the bad guy because I need to return to England for an appointment.”</p><p>Hermione was shaking her head. “I- I didn’t think about it that way, honest. I just thought it would be the easiest way to start the conversation.”</p><p>“So you did deliberately start it that way,” Ron said. Ron wanted to move around her, or at least get dressed, but she was blocking the door of the small bathroom.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Next time you’re planning that, maybe tell me first next time. I know you’re trying to rebuild your relationship with your parents, but as your boyfriend, I also have a relationship to maintain with them, too, and I don’t appreciate what you did.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about that,” she apologized to him.</p><p>Ron took a deep breath, “Well, remember we’re a pair now, yeah?”</p><p>“I know. I guess I’m just not used to it yet…” she said quietly as she looked up at him through her lashes.</p><p>As if a switch was flipped, the animosity he’d been feeling all evening had suddenly vanished. There was no way he could stay mad at her, especially when she was standing there in one of his tees, and looking at him with those sad eyes. It was as if his mind and his body had suddenly remembered that it’d been all day since he’d held her and kissed her. </p><p>He was overcome with need as he reached out and pulled her close to him, his lips crashing into hers. Her hands were cold against his body, but he didn’t care, as his own reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. They made their way clumsily to the bed, shedding her clothes and his towel, before picking up where they left off that morning.</p><p>A short time later, they were cuddling in bed, both thoroughly satisfied now that the misunderstanding had been cleared up. “How do you feel about me moving back in with my parents in August?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Not great,” Ron answered honestly, “but I get it.”</p><p>“I feel like I’ll need to, but it’ll be rather odd after being away for so long,” she thought out loud.</p><p>“What if you split your time? And I could split mine? So we could at least see each other as much as possible,” Ron offered. He had no idea what his training schedule would look like, but he wanted to make it clear that she would still be a priority for him.</p><p>“That could work...but do you think they’d actually let us sleep in the same bed?” Hermione mentioned.</p><p>“Well, I think maybe Mum’ll come around when we’re back, and your parents are already aware that we’re sharing a bed here, so…”</p><p>“That’s true,” Hermione agreed. “And we are adults, technically..”</p><p>“Exactly. Who knows, maybe Harry is planning on fixing up Grimmauld Place after all, and if I move in with him, we wouldn’t have to worry about Mum.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s going to?”</p><p>“He’s mentioned it a couple times. I don’t think he wants to be an imposition to Mum anymore either, even though he’s not,” Ron told her.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t mind that plan if he does,” Hermione said as she leaned up to kiss him. “Things have a funny way of working themselves out, so maybe we shouldn’t worry so much about it.”</p><p>Ron laughed. Truer words had certainly never been spoken. Ron held her close as he let the exhaustion from the day wash over and lull him to sleep. He felt more confident and secure in their relationship with every passing day. Even though there were so many unknowns of what the future would hold, especially with the coming year, Ron knew that somehow they’d make it through. There was one thing he knew for sure: no matter what life would throw at him, he’d be able to overcome anything as long as he had her by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue: Wagering Bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is done! I hope you've enjoyed this story, and if you have, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue: Wagering Bets<br/>Ron and Hermione had just apparated from the Ministry to outside the Burrow’s wards.  They’d gotten up incredibly early on Wednesday morning to return home Wednesday evening. Hermione thought that might be better to help them adjust to the time difference. </p><p>“Think Mum’ll have dinner out still?” Ron asked her.</p><p>“Probably. It is half six, after all. I’m not sure I can eat dinner, though. The time difference has me all out of sorts,” Hermione stated as they walked down the lane toward the house.</p><p>“Says the witch who thought taking the first portkey at three in the morning would help us sleep better tonight,” Ron chuckled. “Maybe it’ll make it easier to adjust if we eat the right meal.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Hermione agreed. “Who do you think will be most excited to see us? Your Mum or Harry?”</p><p>“Mum, no doubt,” Ron said confidently.</p><p>Hermione laughed. “I’d wager on Harry,” she countered.</p><p>Ron reached out to open the door and they were welcomed to the sight of the family eating dinner at the table. No one looked surprised to see Ron and Hermione walk through the door, but everyone was excited that they had returned. Mrs. Weasley had rushed over to them, and after she hugged Hermione, she began smothering her son. Ron noticed that the whole family was there, as his mum ushered them over to the table and began filling their plates.</p><p>They were peppered with questions about Australia and the trip, and the pair took turns answering between bites of Mrs. Weasley’s delicious cooking. The food in Australia was good, but nothing beat a home cooked meal at the Burrow in Ron’s eyes. Everyone was floored that they happened to walk right into Hermione’s dad while out on a stroll, and that things had gone smoothly in reconnecting. </p><p>Hermione had explained that her parents were planning to return in August, and Ron asked Bill and his father if they’d be willing to help check on Hermione’s house and prepare it for her parent’s return. Both quickly agreed and were in the process of planning when Ginny interrupted. She had a look of impatience about her and Ron had a feeling he knew what was coming.</p><p>“Why didn’t you answer my question?” she asked as she peered at him inquisitively.</p><p>“What question?” Ron was feigning innocence as Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Mate, she knows I wrote it, so I wouldn’t try and avoid it,” Harry muttered.</p><p>The rest of the table quieted down now, and Ginny had a look of mirth on her face. “Fine, I’ll ask it again. Have you or have you not gotten things sorted?” </p><p>Knowing this was coming, Ron had thought up the perfect remark to set his sister in her place, while avoiding the subject until he and Hermione were ready to tell everyone about their relationship. “Why do you want to know so badly, anyways? Have you wagered a bet or something?” Ron retorted.</p><p>He expected his family to laugh at his response. It was absurd, wasn’t it? Yet, as he looked around the table, everyone was staring silently, waiting for an answer. It was only when Ron caught the tiniest of smirks from George that he realized that they actually had placed bets.</p><p>“Bloody hell, tell me you didn’t..” Ron groaned. Hermione’s cheeks were pink from what Ron assumed was embarrassment.</p><p>“So, are you going to keep us waiting or not ickle Ronniekins?” George asked.</p><p>“That depends on what the bets are,” Ron shot back.</p><p>“Ah, but that’s none of your concern. You see, you think you’re doing a good job of hiding it, but the fact that your ears and face aren’t that red from embarrassment tells more than you realize,” George explained.</p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Ron said in an annoyed voice.</p><p>“It means you two are clearly together now since you’re not sputtering nonsense in an attempt to avoid it,” George said triumphantly.</p><p>He did want to tell his family, but not with George taking the mickey out of him for it. Ron figured he should be happy, since it meant he and Hermione wouldn’t have to make some big, uncomfortable announcement. Plus, George was acting more like himself, which was also a good thing, but he was still miffed by the whole ordeal.</p><p>“That’s rubbish,” Ron said. “You’re just trying to win whatever you bet on.” He was trying to call George out, but again it backfired when Percy spoke up.</p><p>“So, the charm bracelet on Hermione’s arm is simply a souvenir, then?”</p><p>Ron’s head whipped around and saw that Hermione’s elbow was propped up on the table from where she was just resting her head in her hand. It wasn’t that Ron was going to deny it as Hermione looked sheepishly up at him. Her eyes were trying to express an apology, but he didn’t quite believe it. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d planned it that way all along, which was brilliant, really. It was their way of telling his family without really telling them, and the fact that Hermione had even thought of it was brilliant.</p><p>Before Ron could muster a reply, or even a reaction, Ginny instinctively reached across the table and grabbed Hermione’s hand. She was examining each of the charms, and as if his younger sister wasn’t already obnoxious enough, she started listing off the tiny figures for the rest of the table. </p><p>“A book, how fitting,” she smirked. “Oh, and this looks like your patronuses, an otter and a terrier, very nice. A seashell?” Ginny said, looking up at the two of them. She was so focused on Ron and Hermione that she didn’t notice the shared glance between Bill and Fleur, who knew exactly what it meant. </p><p>“And what’s this last one? Well, well, well, if it isn’t a heart! And it’s engraved with something...are those roses? Who knew my brother could be so romantic!” Ginny said as she let go of Hermione’s arm and sat back down, a triumphant look etched on her face.</p><p>Hermione looked at Ron again. There was no embarrassment in her eyes, only pride. She was proud to wear his bracelet, proud to have him as her boyfriend. Suddenly, the opinions of his family didn’t seem to matter anymore. He had the girl of his dreams and he wasn’t about to waste another moment pretending they weren’t together. Without bothering to care that they were still at the dinner table, Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione full on the mouth in front of everyone.</p><p>The gesture was met with cheers and wolf whistles, and all bets seemed to have been forgotten in the present moment. He vaguely heard people’s comments of ‘it’s about time,’ or ‘finally!’ Ron was pretty sure he also heard his mother say, “Oh, I always knew those two were meant for each other.” </p><p>When things calmed down a bit, Mrs. Weasley stood up from the table and said, “I think this calls for a celebratory pudding!”</p><p>“Mrs. Weasley, I hardly think that’s necessary,” Hermione said.</p><p>“Yeah, Mum, it’s too late to prepare anything spe-'' Ron was cut off when his Mum brought a magnificent looking cake over to the table and set it down in front of them. “Why does this say ‘Congratulations Ron and Hermione’ on it?” he asked. The two of them were completely stunned.</p><p>“It- it could have been for our success in finding my parents? Or- or your offer for the Aurors?” Hermione said weakly.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be silly, you two! We all knew this was a long time coming,” Mrs. Weasley said.</p><p>“But how did you-” Ron asked.</p><p>“Mrs. Granger, of course! She told me you two had finally figured things out. We agreed we’d always keep the other informed if any developments were made. Honestly, we’ve been waiting since the Yule Ball, so it really is about time,” she continued, embarrassing them both now.</p><p>Everyone at the table burst out in laughter, and Ron found that he and Hermione had joined with them. When the spotlight was finally off of the two of them, Ron leaned over to his girlfriend. Whispering in her ear, he said, “Should we be worried about our mums plotting things now?”</p><p>He felt Hermione smile. “Perhaps, but I think it’s a small price to pay,” she said as she leaned into him.</p><p>Ron couldn’t have been happier. He was home, with all the people he loved. Hermione’s parents were coming home, and they both had plans in place for the future. The future. </p><p>Less than two months ago, the future was so unsure. If you asked Ron then, he would have said he didn’t expect to make it through the war, and many close to him hadn’t. But now he had a future, with the woman he loved right there with him. Anything was possible, and he was determined to make the most of it, with the ones he loved right there by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>